


Sweet Reverie

by dspectabilis



Category: Blood On The Dance Floor, Bruno Mars (Musician), History - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Michael Jackson (Musician), Michael Jackson's Ghosts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood on the Dance Floor Era (Michael Jackson), Blood on the Dance Floor MJ, Blood on the Dance Floor Michael, Blood on the Dance Floor! MJ, Blood on the Dance Floor! Michael, Dark, Death, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, HIStory Era (Michael Jackson), HIStory MJ, HIStory Michael, HIStory! MJ, HIStory! Michael, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Halik sa Hangin, Love, Maestro Ghost - Freeform, Michael Jackson's Ghosts (1996) Era, Movie: Halik Sa Hangin, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Psychological Drama, Romance, Short Film: Michael Jackson's Ghosts (1996), Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Thriller, Tragic Romance, Unexpected Romance, inspired by Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 40,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Samantha is dealing with her own dark story after she lost someone important in her life. She moved in with her mother, who already has a new family, to start a new life. While in the process of grieving, she met a mysterious man who gave her hope that she can be happy again despite of all the unfortunate things that happened in her life. She is in a deep pit, causing her to consider her own death. But then, while Samantha is building her happy bubble with her new found romance, an untold mystery needs to be solved.
Relationships: Bruno Mars/Original Character(s), Bruno Mars/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the Filipino film, Halik Sa Hangin (A Kiss in the Wind).

Three college students decided to challenge their levels of courage and bravery by exploring the abandoned two-storey house in the far ends of the town.

  
The night is breezy and cold but the moonlight is giving the warmth to a cold and lazy but peaceful ambiance. It is the perfect night to prove that the house is not haunted. It is just abandoned but not haunted.

  
Or maybe, that's just what they wanted to believe in.

  
Bruno, Jasmine, and Abbie entered the mansion. Actually, the home is not that huge to be called a mansion but it is huge enough to tell that the family who owned the place before it was abandoned was a wealthy family.

  
The whole place is dark. Only the light from the moon is giving the place a good lighting which is enough to see what path to take. They said, it is not haunted but the vibe is already giving them a serious goosebumps. Their hearts are already racing and they are just a few steps away from the front door.

From where they are standing, they have a good glimpse of the living room. Every furniture is covered with a white cloth. The place is a little dusty but it is actually clean considering that it is abandoned. No one tried to go uptairs because the moonlight is not shining through it, leaving that part of the house dark.

  
"Okay. I'm not having a good feeling about this. Maybe we should just go home."

  
With shaky voice, Jasmine is not hiding that she is already afraid. Her heart is pounding but she is trying to be strong. She doesn't want to back out but she wants to consider that the mansion is haunted in contrast to her earlier opinion.

  
"What? We can't back out now!" Bruno whisper-yelled. He used his flashlight to give more light, only to reveal that there's nothing interesting downstairs. "Let's go upstairs. Nothing to see here."

  
Just by standing near the front door, they already scanned the whole living room. They already took a glance of the kitchen and the dining room in the right side of the place but there's nothing to see so they just strolled at the left side where the stairs are located.

  
"Are we sure about this?" Abbie asked.

  
"Yeah. Why not?" Bruno answered immediately. Just by judging his voice, he is really excited about their adventure.

  
"I'm already scared, okay?" Jasmine said. "Don't try to scare me anymore."

  
When they reached the second floor, the light became minimal. Only the lights from their flashlights can help them see clearly but the moonlight can still help to make things visible.

  
As they are crossing on a semi-dark space, a loud thud was heard and a door slammed. The three students screamed in horror and run randomly across the hall. Their focus is already nowhere in place as their chests are heaving like it will burst at any second.

  
Random lights started to flick and that caused them to scream and rumble through random doors. A loud bang boomed inside the room and all the lights stopped from turning on and off.

  
"Guys?" 

  
In horror, Jasmine searched for her friends upon realizing that they parted ways. She roamed her eyes, following the path of the flashlight. The mansion became calm again as if nothing scary happened earlier.

  
"Guys. This is not a good joke." She muttered.

  
She is just trying to be brave but deep inside, she is already scared as hell. She wants to run outside but she can't do that. Not without her friends.

  
Jasmine scanned the room but there's no single hint that her friends are in the same room with her. She is hearing some random hums, thinking that Bruno and Abbie are just hiding somewhere either trying to hide from her or just hiding because they are scared.

  
"Bruno? Abbie?" She called again but there's no response.

  
She approached a door because she thought, she heard something behind it so with enough bravery, she opened the door. It is revealed that the space is empty and she is now in the bathroom. But then, just like how fate loves to play, Jasmine saw that the bathtub is splattered with blood so she yelled with her lungs out.

  
Her whole body shakes as she tried to escape the room. Her feet dragged her into the hallway but the mansion is making some strange noises again. Jasmine is already crying while still searching for her friends and at the same time, planning her route to leave the haunted mansion.

  
The lamps started to flicker again and the nearby ancient chair is now rocking creepily. Her chest keeps on moving in random patterns and when she looked on her left, she saw a silhouette of a walking old woman at the other end of the hallway and that caused her to scream wildly again and slammed her back against the wall.

  
She covered her mouth with her palms, trying to suppress her cries but her tears are still running across her face. She is really scared right now. She never been in this kind of situation before.

  
The old woman is now nowhere in sight and Jasmine can't say if her eyes are just playing with her or she really saw a walking grandma. She heard another loud slam and that triggered her system to run away and go downstairs. Jasmine can't hide her scares anymore. She has no idea about her friends' location right now but all she wants to do is to go outside and feel safe again.

  
Jasmine is now downstairs and wasted no time to run towards the front door but it is locked. She can't open the door no matter how hard she try. She moved to the window and slammed it repeatedly, yelling for help but none can do. 

  
She planned to find another route but when she faced the right side, a lady in white dress with her long hair covering her face is walking slowly to approach Jasmine. The poor woman screamed and cried helplessly and run to the left side, only to find out that another silhoutte is emerging from the dark but this time, it is a man.

  
With all her nerves shaking, Jasmine yelled for help but these are the times that you just need to accept your fate because you are now trapped by unknown entities. Without any idea where to run, Jasmine rumbled through random furnitures while trying to avoid the scary creatures.

  
She fell on the couch and just rolled her body in a cocoon, waiting for her death but that never happened.

  
All the lights came up and the party poppers showered some colorful confetti in the air. People in halloween costumes showed from wherever part of the house and crowded in the living room where Jasmine is still hiding herself, not believing what she is seeing.

  
"Happy birthday!" The crowd cheered.

  
Everyone started to sing the birthday song and this time, Jasmine is smiling widely. Her friends surprised her with a not so happy memory for her birthday. But that what makes their friendship unique. They are taking birthday parties to the next level. It turns out, Bruno and Abbie are behind the evil plan.

  
"I told you, this is not haunted." Bruno declared proudly while the group is having a random conversation to kill some time while the other invited troops are still partying. "And this birthday theme is Sam's idea."

  
"But this location is Bruno's idea." Samantha, the lady in white dress, asked.

  
"How do you know about this place?" Jasmine asked.

  
"It just happened that I have some connections." Bruno answered and stared at Samantha.

  
"Oohh... When it comes to Sam, you are so willing to help!" Abbie teased and the whole group cheered for their sailing ship.

  
"Why are you always teasing him?" Samantha humored.

  
They are both art students and Bruno has his secret feelings for Samantha. He is not trying to hide it but he is not showing it either. Bruno is already happy that she is friends with her because he knew, Samantha is still adjusting to her new life.

  
For him, Samantha is not like any woman he met.

  
She is unique. Different.

  
"I'm sorry to say this but, I need to go home now." Samantha bid her goodbyes after staying for another hour.

  
At first, all her friends opposed to the idea but everyone knew that Samantha doesn't want to break her mother's trust especially that Samantha is now living with her and her mom's new husband and their seven-year old daughter.

  
It's been half a year since her father died so she moved in with her mother's featherly wings.

  
"Sam!" Bruno called her name.

  
Samantha looked at Bruno who chased her before she can even get out of the mansion.

  
"I'll take you home."

  
"No. No need." Samantha waved her hand. Bruno is a real gentleman and a good friend but she doesn't want to bother his night. "I can take care of myself. It's okay."

  
"It's already late. It is difficult to hail a cab. Come on, just say yes." Bruno pleaded.

  
Realizing that he is right, Samantha agreed to the offer and nodded her head.

  
"Yes!" Bruno cheered. "Just wait here, okay? I'll get the car."

Samantha waited for Bruno at the extended space in front of the house. It is like an extension of the living room because there's another door where you can exit the house for real.

  
Clouded by her random thinkings, Samantha's dreaming was interrupted by a creaking door. Her sight darted on her left and there she saw, another door. It is open half way like a wind just blew it open. But how the door caught her attention is not Samantha's concern.

Her focus is on the guitar inside the room. It is hanging by the wall and from the looks of it, the guitar is still in good condition. Without any hint of hesitance, Samantha approached the door. She heard a honk, implying that Bruno is already waiting for her in the car but she ignored it.

  
The guitar is having a mysterious vibe that drew Samantha's attention. She examined the instrument and got drowned by it. Only three strings are present and the other three thin strings are already removed. She crawled her fingers to the strings and tried to strum it but, the string at the lowest part plucked and wounded her finger.

Shocked, Samantha drawn her finger away. She nursed her own bleeding digit but her gazes remained at the guitar, thinking that a tint of her blood is now touching the broken string. 

  
She noticed that there's a letter carving below the saddle, assuming that it is the initials of the owner. There is something about the guitar that makes her interested aside from a precious memory she has.

  
Another honk boomed and that made Samantha jumped. Her spirit returned to her body and with final glance, she pushed her thoughts away about the guitar and just walked outside the mansion so Bruno can take her home.


	2. Stranger

With hopeful stares and grins, Bruno drove Samantha home safely. He is not really asking for more. He might harboring some special feelings for her but it's okay. Bruno knows where to stand. He's not pressuring and pushing her to try and take their friendship to the next level. Bruno is not pursuing her either.

  
At least, not for now.

  
"Thanks, Bruno." Samantha smiled sweetly.

  
Her sweet facial features are giving a different vibe with the moonlight. When you look at her, you'll feel calm. It is peaceful. Unlike the personal struggles inside her heart and her mind, her beautiful face looked like she's not having problems at all.

  
"You're welcome." Bruno offered his beautiful smiles too, showing his cute dimples.

  
Bruno is a great guy. He's your ideal man if you want a man who is loving, caring, and sweet. He's a complete gentleman and family-oriented. His astonishing looks is a huge bonus point too.

They both muttered their good nights and had a staring code, saying that they'll just gonna see each other in the University. Bruno had a great night again because he spent the night with her but for Samantha, she is just having a friendly feelings for Bruno.

  
She is not yet ready. For now, maybe. There's too much on her plate right now.

  
It's not that late to come home but, Samantha didn't tell her mother her whereabouts that's why, when she entered their home, her mother is giving her the motherly looks. Plus, her concerned stepfather is there too.

  
"All I'm saying, Sam..." Samantha's mother, Christie, talked to her privately in the dining area. "You're allowed to go out and come home late but please, tell me because I am worried."

  
"I'm sorry, mom. It's Jasmine's birthday and we threw a surprise party for her."

  
"It's okay. But next time, please tell me."

  
"Okay..." Samantha nodded her head. "I'll call or text you next time. It'll not happen again."

  
Samantha is sincere about it. She didn't mean to make her mother worried. It's just that, their relationship is not that good. Christie left them several years ago. Samantha is still young back then. She left because her relationship with Samantha's father, Henry, was always messy and no one can fix it. 

  
Samantha is so close to her father. She loves him very much. She loves her mother too but not how she loves her father. For her, Henry is everything. Even they struggled to survive in their daily lives because Henry barely had a job as a musician, they are happy as long as they are together. Henry is trying to give everything to his only daughter by having late night gigs and submitting demo tapes and composed songs that never been accepted.

  
While on her bed, Samantha is reminiscing all the memories with her father. Henry died six months ago. Since then, she is living with her mother in a new town, miles away from the place where she grew up. 

  
She accepted the idea because it is better than to be alone. Christie can give the life she deserves. Just like what Henry dreamed for her daughter's life, Christie and her new husband, Eli, are taking care of Samantha.

  
"My daughter is still young but, I strongly believe that she'll meet her The One at the right time. The one who'll make her happy all the time. The one who is destined for her. The one who will love and protect her just like how I love her."

  
That's what Henry is saying in the video Samantha is watching. It is a video from her birthday last year where her friend, Mae, is bugging her to have a boyfriend because she is so perfect and free.

  
Maybe, her life is so perfect.

  
But when Henry died, it's been hell for her.

  
"Choose the one who loves you and makes you happy."

  
Henry's voice lingered inside her mind again. She can't help but to stare at the picture on her night stand. It's the picture taken from her birthday. Henry is still holding his guitar because he just performed a special song number for her. They looked so happy in the picture and Samantha wanted to see it everyday so she placed it on her night stand even though it just makes her miss her father even more.

  
On the next day, Samantha is on her way to her art class. The weather is gloomy just like what Samantha is feeling. It's always like that for her. She never been truly happy ever since Henry died. It's been so hard for her, causing her to isolate herself from the others. Aside from her small circle of friends, she is not interacting with other individuals especially to those people who think that Samantha is too different.

  
"Hey. Do you mind?"

  
With annoyed tone, Samantha hissed at Nico because he bumped into her in purpose, causing her to drop her things on the ground.  
"What? Those are your things. Pick them up yourself." Nico bursted an evil laugh together with his two other dudes, Kyle and Bryan.

  
Samantha's eyes became dark because of the suppressed annoyance and anger. She can't fight back. She is stopping herself from doing such thing even though Kyle scattered the things from her bag even more and Bryan stepped on her sketchpad. 

Everything is so fast that even Samantha is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet, she knows how to protect herself so she picked her wood chisel on the ground and tightened her grip on it.

  
Being an art student, she is not only interested on paintings. She also loves wood sculptures and that explains the presence of carving tools inside her bag. The wood chisel is a personal favorite too to which, she engraved her nickname on the handle.

  
"What? You're going to stab me? Do it." Nico challenged and he keeps on bullying Samantha with his random smirks and teasing looks.

  
Samantha calmed herself, breathing deeply. She just decided to gather all her things while the boys are laughing at her. For them, Samantha is way too different and no one wants to be friends with her. 

  
She's a newbie. And a freak.

  
"See? You can't do it. Stay away from us, you freak." Nico added before they walked away.

  
Samantha is somehow used to it. She knows that she can't please everybody. As long as they are not hurting her, it is not a problem for Samantha. She just chose to be quiet and ignore the bad things that they are saying to her.

  
In her art class, Samantha is so focused on finishing her painting. They were asked to create a masterpiece which expresses emotions. Every student in her class is doing good and giving their own personal touch in their paintings.

  
Samantha is doing the same. Black and red are dominating her work. It is kinda dark just like her emotions and gloomy just like the weather. Her work is a lady with her palms covering her face. The lady is crying on her bed, covering the true emotions on her face. 

  
Maybe, the painting depicts her true self. 

  
With a glimpse of hope inside her heart, she continued to brush her tool on the canvas and put magic on her work. But then, her focus is dragged again to something else. Students keep on walking around the place and it can be seen through the windows of the classroom.

  
There is nothing new about it. Scenes like that are normal.

  
But for Samantha, it is not.

  
Her attention switched to the window and there she saw, a man who is randomly strumming his guitar.

  
Samantha is drawn to it and their eyes met. Of all the people who are roaming outside, the guy's presence is different from her gaze. 

He is glowing. His skin is as white as a snow. It looks so soft and flawless. His curly hair is dancing on his broad shoulders. The curls are so beautiful and Samantha had the urge to play with it.

  
His white ruffled shirt suited him. It brings out his brown eyes. He is oozing some mysterious vibe but at the same time, his presence is calming Samantha's rumbled heart. There is something about him that can wash the pain inside her pumping muscle. 

  
She wanted to smile.

  
And this time, the smile is genuine and not just because she is required to do so. It rarely happens. She is just pretending to be happy and okay but deep inside, she is a wreck. She is dead inside.

  
But that's not the case right now.

  
The guy in white top who is still strumming his guitar playfully smiled at her. His eyes twinkled and it is the most beautiful eyes she ever seen. His smile is so beautiful too. It is contagious. That might be the reason why Samantha wanted to smile but she stopped herself from doing it. Her face remained blank. He is a stranger anyway.

  
Her professor talked that is why their little staring contest was interrupted. She looked at her painting for a short second and thankfully, nothing is wrong with it. Samantha looked at the window again but this time, the guy with beautiful eyes and smile is now nowhere in sight.

  
Samantha felt that something is wrong. She feels sad and alone again. Her heart wrenched but she chose to ignore it and worked on her painting. Bruno, who is in the same class with her, noticed the change in Samantha's mood so he approached her.

  
"You okay?" He asked.

  
"Uh. Yeah." Samantha answered and switched her gazes from her painting to him. "I'm fine."

  
"Cool." Bruno said.

  
He is used to Samantha's cocoon behavior. She is always hiding but he respects it. In an effort to make her happy, he showed her a flyer. 

  
There will be a party tomorrow night. It has a scary theme and will be held in an abandoned building once again. It is different from the abandoned mansion where they threw Jasmine's surprise party.

  
"We're going?" She questioned. She took the flyer and read it.

  
"Of course. Only if you are interested." He smiled. "No pressure."

  
"Okay..." She breathed and let out a convincing smile. "I'll try. I'll tell my mom."

  
They had another secret look again. A kind of look that they already settled the thing about going to the party. Samantha smiled but her mind is thinking about something else. With hopeful stares, she glanced at the window again but to her dismay, the stranger is not there.


	3. Mysterious

Samantha loves to go to antique shops. She has these string bracelets on her wrists. Some stuff inside her bedroom came from these shops. Wooden or woven frames, a random table decoration, or even the carvings on her wall were bought from the shop.

  
Maybe, it is her form of escape. There is something about old things that she can't let go. She might be a little sentimental because of what she is doing but buying from antique shops is making her happy.

  
Just like now, she is in a shop.

  
Samantha knows the owner, Jose. He is an old man, almost in his seventies. But, just like some of the old men, he is unhappy. No one can see him smiling. It's like, there's a hurricane of thoughts in his mind. Like he knows everything. Everything.

  
He has a younger shop assistant named Celo and he is the one who is assisting Samantha in buying her new interest. Like his boss, Celo has a lot in his mind too but it is milder than Jose. He is always staring through the soul as if he can see your future.

  
"I think I like this one." Samantha smiled. She really find joy in these kind of stuff.

  
An acoustic guitar.

  
Samantha is interested to buy a guitar.

  
The instrument that caught her attention is still in good condition. The head and the body are still intact and the surface is smooth and brown. There are no scratches or carvings. Samantha chose that brown guitar because it seemed familiar but then, most of the guitars that she saw are brown and shared the same size.

  
She paid for the guitar but she left it in the shop so they can fix it for her. The strings are already loose and it really needed some replacement. She asked Celo to replace all the strings, tune it, and polish the instrument for her.

The guitar triggered another memory in her mind. Henry is always holding his guitar, trying to compose a new song. He keeps on singing random songs too. He is a great guitarist and he also taught Samantha how to play it but, she never had a grasp of it.

  
Maybe it is the reason why Samantha changed her mind and decided to learn how to play the guitar. But she needs to keep it from her family. In their eyes, it causes and triggers her anxieties. It happened before. She is having an emotional outbursts everytime she is seeing her father's guitar. She will cry her hearts out the whole night and will not have any sleep. 

  
So they just decided to keep it.

  
A treasured memory.

  
She even asked for a guitar similar to her father's instrument for her birthday but Eli said that it was not a good idea. Despite of that, Samantha is so determined to have her own guitar.

  
Back home, Samantha is having arguments with Christie and Eli. Christie has a soft personality and whenever she talks, it is like a lullaby that can calm everyone's nerves. As for Eli, he has an authoritative aura but at the same time, gentle. But when he is mad, he is really mad.

  
Eli is suggesting to migrate to Canada so they can start over. His company has connections in there too so he can just transfer to a new job when necessary. The conversation is not new to them. Christie agreed to the idea to help Samantha deal with her grief. She might not talking about it with her daughter but she knows that Samantha is having troubles in controlling her emotions.

  
Samantha is in a dark place and Christie is willing to do anything just to help her daughter. They are active members of the church too and there are times that Christie is encouraging Samantha to be active in the church so she can have some fresh air. Samantha is complying with the request because she is having a good time in the church too.

  
There are some arguments because Samantha doesn't want to migrate to Canada. For her, even it is difficult, she doesn't want to leave the town because it is where her life is. Her friends, her home, her father's memories. She doesn't want to leave it.

  
"It's for your own good, Sam. We can have a new life in there." Christie said but Samantha opposed. 

  
With glassy eyes, Samantha threw her annoyance.

  
"You don't know what's good for me. You never been a mother to me."

  
"Watch your words, young lady." Eli warned but Samantha's eyebrows remained knitted.

  
She is holding a grudge. She believes that her mother left them so she can be with Eli. They got married right away and they have now a daughter, Lois.

  
"What? It is true." Samantha added. "She left us. Our family fell apart because of her. And because of you."

  
"Sam-" Eli is starting to raise his voice but Christie stopped him. He is not yet in the place to discipline Samantha. He might mean well but raising his voice? A different discussion.

  
"Sam, I know I made a mistake. But I am here now. I am trying to be a good mother. I'm sorry, Sam. I really am. But I need your help too." Christie explained while caressing her daughter's cheeks. "And Eli here, you can have another fathe-"

  
"He's not my father." Samantha objected and a tear escaped from her eyes. Christie wiped them away.

  
She is still grieving. And in a very bad place.

  
The conversation is already ongoing for long minutes now that is why it is piping hot. Christie and Eli are trying but Samantha doesn't want to cooperate. She doesn't want to go to Canada and she is refusing to have a good bond with Eli.

  
"I just want to sleep." She whispered and her mother nodded.

  
"Okay..." Christie answered. "We can just talk about Canada some other time. Have a rest, okay?" She kissed Samantha's forehead.

  
But even before Samantha can leave the living room, a dog's whistled howl was heard and interrupted their moment. It is already dark outside and there is a belief that when a dog is howling repeatedly at night, the dog can see something that humans cannot see.

  
It might send some shivers to the spine.

  
"Why is the window open?" Christie muttered and closed the window where the curtain is being blown by the cold wind from the outside. The dog's pitchy screams are now minimized. 

  
There are howls and the cold breeze is blowing.

  
Someone might be watching.

  
Because of her bad mood, Samantha doesn't care about the party anymore. She must be partying with her friends in the abandoned building right now but due to the nonsense conversation she had with Christie and Eli, she's not in the mood anymore to drown herself with booze even though she's not really drinking.

  
But then, Bruno has other plans.

  
Samantha didn't say to anyone that she's not going but Bruno went to her home to pick her up. Eli called Samantha's name so she stumbled her way to glance downstairs and there she saw, Bruno. He is talking to Eli while holding a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

  
Her favorite.

  
"I promise, Sir. I will take care of her. I assure you, the party is safe."

Bruno convinced Eli about the party. Bruno is like a family friend because their families are both serving in the church so Eli knows Bruno for a long time now. Christie already gave her permission but Eli is just being a dad.

  
"Sam?" Eli glanced upstairs where Samantha is watching. "Are you not going to entertain your guest?"

  
And that's what happened.

  
In no time, Samantha is already in the party. With a white flowy dress and a black leather jacket to suit her style, she is greeted by her friends. They already expected that Samantha is not gonna attend the fun because that who she is. She is not a fan of parties and vices.

The part of the building where the party is being held is so alive. The lights are perfect and the music is great. Everyone is dancing on the dance floor, grooving themselves with the upbeat song.

However, just like a certain scenario that needs to happen, something caught Samantha's attention again.

  
Or more appropriate to say, someone.

  
Samantha is on the dance floor too, enjoying the party. Not a drop of alcohol is in her system. While dancing, her gazes landed on the other building. She can see from the large, clear window that there is a man from the other side. She can't see his face but she is sure that the person is a man.

She continued to groove but her movements are now restricted because her gazes are glued to the person. The mysterious guy is in all black casual outfit. He is wearing a hoodie too that is why Samantha can't see his face clearly. Aside from the distance and the flashy lights, the man is not really showing his face.

  
Her eyes remained at him and she knows that he is staring at her too. Slowly, the mysterious guy removed the hoodie on his head and it is now revealed that the mysterious guy is the same stranger whom Samantha saw during her art class.

Their eyes met again just like before. Samantha's heart started to beat loudly but it is not because of the loud music. It is because of the man's stares at her. 

  
She tried to ignore him but there is really something between them that they can't let go. There is a some sort of connection even though they are strangers. Samantha broke the gazes and moved her body on the dance floor until she is across to a different window.

  
At first, the man is not there but after a few seconds, their stares connected again. Samantha is drawn at his brown eyes. And his curls? It is a some sort of a potion that is pulling her towards him.

  
Samantha moved to the next window but the guy in black did the same too. He smiled beautifully at her before he is gone from her sight.

The loud music continued to bang and the overflowing drinks consumed the systems of those who are involved. However, even though Samantha didn't have a single drop of alcohol in her system, she is as good as drunk because she just saw the mysterious man again and her whole body shivers.


	4. Crack

Intrigued, Samantha decided to cross towards the parallel building where she saw the mysterious guy. In her opinion, the guy seemed nice and kind. His smiles are proving that he is harmless and besides, he might be in the same University as her. She saw him there anyway. And he is there in the party. A party organized by one of the organizations from her proud school.

  
Strictly, students from their University are only allowed.

  
Samantha is very careful with her actions. It is not completely dark in the place because the moon is bright and there are lights in some parts of the building. Everything is just hollow blocks and thick wires.

  
There is nothing.

  
There are no traces of the man and her instincts told her to go upstairs so she did.

  
There are only few paths upstairs and Samantha reached the narrow one, leading to a some kind of a rooftop. Something is whispering to her to walk through the narrow hallway and the open space became nearer and closer to her sight.

  
But, when she rested her palm against the door frame, her heart skipped a beat and she gasped loudly in surprise.

  
There is a long and wide crack in front of her, disconnecting the rooftop area and the ground to where she is standing right now.

  
And she almost fell in the pit.

  
"Oops. Be careful. You might not want to fall in that trap." Someone chuckled.

  
Samantha looked in front of her and there, on the other side of the crack, the mysterious guy is asking her to be careful.

"Looking for me?" He smirked.

  
"You're so confident." Samantha answered. "I just want to explore the place."

  
"Okay..."

  
"Just okay?" Samantha questioned but the guy just looked at her, still having his beautiful smile. He is not believing her. He knows that she is looking for him.

  
The guy approached the crack and offered his hand.

  
"Come on." He said.

  
The crack is not that wide but one must need to pull some strength in order to cross on the other side.

  
Samantha stared at the guy. She is hesitating to jump but his eyes are so comforting, saying that everything is gonna be fine. She shrugged her thoughts away and accepted his soft hand. There's a hint of electric shock but it can be ignored. It is just a little spark and it was not felt when their hands touched.

She inhaled sharply, collecting all her courage. She knows that she can jump across the crack but she can't let go of the idea that making a mistake in her jumping will cost her life.

  
He gave her a comforting smile and squeezed her hand. That's just what she needed. His touch and his assurance. She looked at his brown eyes again before she gathered some boost and strided across the crack.

  
Tha amazing part is that, the rush is there and the boost overflowed a little so when her feet landed on the same ground as him, their bodies are so close to one another.

  
It sounds cliche but a romantic moment is happening. Their hands are still touching but her free hand landed on his broad chest while his other hand rested on her back to prevent her from falling.

  
And for numerous times tonight, their gazes are connected again.

  
There is some serious chemistry.

  
The spark can now be felt.

  
"Uhm. Uh. Thanks." She whispered under her breath despite of the loud poundings of her heart. "You're cold."

  
"You're just warm."

  
He smiled widely at her and freed her when they are inches away from the crack. They walked away from the hole again just to be sure.

  
"So uhm..." She hesitated. Even though she loves his eyes, she is stopping herself from staring frequently. "What are you doing here?"

  
"What are you doing here?" He questioned the same words and settled his hands in his pockets.

  
"I told you, I'm exploring."

  
"I'm exploring too." He giggled. 

  
Before, she is admiring his eyes but now, she loves his chuckles too. It's like music to her ears.

  
"Samantha, right?"

  
"How did you know?" She knitted her eyebrows.

  
"I know some things." He grinned, flashing his beautiful teeth.

  
"Huh." She scoffed and roamed her eyes around while crossing her arms across her chest.

  
He is just scanning her facial features while she is busy from admiring the night sky. After a few seconds, she met his eyes again but with a serious expression on her face.

  
"Are you afraid of death?" 

  
She is serious about the question but the guy just laughed.

  
"Are you really asking me that question?"

  
"Why not?"

  
"I don't know." He shrugged, still grinning. "Is that question normal? Because I really expected that you'll gonna ask my name or maybe, how am I doing. Or, you'll gonna ask where I live."

  
"What's your name then?" She changed her question, still staring at his handsome face.

  
"Michael."

  
"Michael?" She confirmed. "Like the angel?"

  
"Yeah. Like the angel." He muttered.

  
In her mind, his name suited him. He is like an angel himself. He has an angelic face but his aura is kinda dark and mysterious.

  
"And to answer your other question," Michael arched his brows, trying to persuade and tame her. "I'm not afraid of death. Everyone will die. Soon. You just have to accept your fate. Enjoy life while you're still living. There's nothing to be afraid of."

  
Samantha is believing the same thing. She is just curious about his opinion of death especially that the big crack on the ground can take a life easily.

  
"I'm sorry I asked that question. There's just a lot going inside my head these days."

  
"It's fine." Michael assured her.

  
At this point, Samantha is now more comfortable around him just like how Michael is enjoying her company too. It's because, they are sharing the same pain. They both have a crack inside their hearts that needs to be fixed.

  
Maybe, they are already looking to that someone who might fix it.

  
"Are you not afraid of me?" Michael inquired. His eyes are now a little darker and pleading.

  
"Of you?" Samantha examined his face. He is serious.

  
"Yeah." 

  
Is Samantha afraid of him?

  
He might be a little different and they are strangers. She should be afraid because they are in an isolated area of the building and it is dark already. Samantha should be running away from him now but she didn't do that. In the farthest ends of her body, she trusts him.

  
"No." She answered, straight from the heart.

  
"No?"

  
"No."

  
Another wave of comfort was felt. It is the first time they talked but it seemed like, they can understand each other very much. There's calmness. Peace. A message from the heart.

  
Their little silent bubble bursted when they both heard a commotion downstairs. Michael noticed the worry on Samantha's face so he comforted her right away.

  
"There's just a fight." He smiled. "Two drunk men, maybe. Don't worry. Everything's fine."

  
Samantha's system calmed because of his words. His voice is soft and that alone will make her believe that everything is gonna be okay. She found another comfort in him by always assuring her that she is safe.

  
But then, the commotion downstairs already ruined the party. It's like a royal rumble because alcohol is already controlling people's mind. Some students just decided to leave the party and that's when Bruno realized that Samantha is nowhere in sight so he looked for her.

  
"I think I should go home. It's pretty late." Samantha said to Michael.

  
It is now their hobby to look at each other's eyes.

  
"Yeah. Sure. Don't let me keep you." Michael gestured that it is okay for her to leave.

  
"Am I gonna see you again?" Samantha is hopeful. She doesn't know him that much but he can calm her nerves.

  
"Do you want to see me again?"

  
"Uhm. Maybe." She got a little shy because of the stares Michael is giving her. The stares are sweet and loving.

  
"Just try to look around, hoping to see me. We'll meet again. I promise." Michael smiled, hopeful to keep his promise.

  
"You promise?"

  
"I promise."

  
They were engulfed again in a familiar bubble for a minute before they were interrupted by Bruno's worried voice.

  
"Sam!" Bruno yelled and the two switched their gazes where Samantha is standing earlier. It is where the voice is coming from.

  
"Bruno?" Samantha answered.

  
"Sam!" Bruno called again when he saw Samantha on the other side.

  
"Be careful." Samantha warned and Bruno was shocked because of the huge crack in front of him.

  
"You okay?" He asked and a sigh of relief escaped from him upon knowing that she is safe.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Samantha smiled and Bruno noticed that her smile has a hint of pure joy so he ignored his worries.

  
Samantha roamed her gazes around and she learned that Michael is now gone. Her instincts are telling her not to mention Michael to anyone for now. She is having her own moment first. She felt the rush of loneliness again when Michael's presence is not near her but she chose to smile because believe it or not, she had a great time with her new found friend.

  
"Let's go home?" Bruno questioned her. 

  
There's no hint that Bruno saw Michael and that kinda made Samantha to breath in peace.

  
"Let's go home." She answered and they both left the abandoned building.

  
They left the place but the dark crack remained.


	5. Sunflower

"It's like a brand new one." Samantha giggled under her breath.

  
She is happy. So happy.

  
Samantha went back to the antique shop to get her newly polished guitar. She is so excited to use and play it and she can't hide her huge smiles.

  
Celo, with his usual blank and cold eyes, played a few chords to test the instrument before he gave it to her. Samantha tried it too and let her soft fingers touched the strings, letting them dance in a familiar rhythm. She might not know how to really play the guitar but she has some ideas and basic knowledge that she got from her father.

"Take it. Don't return that thing in here. Ever."

  
The dark expressions in Celo's face is there. Samantha didn't take it seriously because he is always like that. He can see something that no one else can see. She just shrugged the thoughts away.

  
With a cheery mood, Samantha met her girl friends outside the shop. They're hanging out on a Saturday afternoon and while on the road, she thought that she can pay the shop a visit and hope that she can take her new baby home.

  
As luck came to her way, it happened.

  
She acquired an acoustic guitar even though Eli and Christie are against it. She will not let them know that she bought a guitar anyway so why bother to think about the situation?

  
Samantha's friends are busy from having a random conversation when she came back. She caught up in no time and she's very thankful for her friends for being patient with her. And most of all, they accepted her despite of her dark and twisty attitude. She is a sweet woman. It just happened that something tragic happened to her life.

  
And speaking of tragic, what Samantha is seeing right now is not a some sort of a nightmare.

  
It is a happy dream and she doesn't want to wake up.

  
"Just a sec." Samantha excused herself.

  
"Sure." Abbie smiled at her.

  
Abbie and Jasmine showed their support while the other girls continued to talk and discuss, letting Samantha to explore her own world. With a smile painted on her face, she walked three stores away from her friends and crossed the busy streets.

  
And there, waiting, her handsome king.

  
"Hi." Samantha greeted cheerfully.

  
So far, it is the happiest smile on Samantha's face in six months.

  
"There you are..." Michael giggled and Samantha felt her heart melted because of the sight.

Michael really has the most beautiful smile.

  
"As promised. We met again."

  
"I actually thought that you'll not show up. That I will never see you again." Samantha confessed playfully and they shared a sweet smile.

  
"Really?" Michael knitted his eyebrows but his smiles remained. "You don't trust me?"

  
"Well," She hesitated for a moment. "I do trust you."

  
Samantha pursed her lips and broke their gazes. She stared on the ground because saying that she trusts him is too much. They just met two nights ago and she already trusted him a lot. The window encounter was not even counted.

  
"I do trust you too." Michael confessed and that made Samantha to stare at his brown eyes again. "And trust me, I really wanna show myself to you as soon as possible. I'm sorry if it took some time."

  
"It's only been two nights. Don't be sorry. Like what said, I thought I'll never see you again."

  
Michael didn't answer and instead, he tilted his head to the right and admired her beauty. Samantha got lost at his stares too and drowned themselves with each other's presence, ignoring the busy streets.

  
His spirit is the first one who came back in his body and gave Samantha a new batch of sweet smiles.

  
"This is just a quick encounter." He said.

  
Samantha just looked at him, waiting for his words.

  
"Here. Take this." Michael added and gave her a piece of paper where an address is written. "You want to see me again, right?"

  
Samantha nodded and smiled.

  
"Great." Michael breathed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

  
"Okay..."

  
"Okay." He cheered and let himself admire the twinkle in her eyes before he walked away.

  
Still wearing her smile, Samantha followed Michael's presence until he is no longer in her sight. She read what is written on the paper again and she is kinda unfamiliar to the place but she's sure that she can find it.

  
Samantha also noticed that Michael handed him something aside from the paper.

  
Michael gave her a red guitar pick.

He gave her a red guitar pick and she just bought an antique guitar.

  
With that gesture, Samantha felt another rush of emotions from her insides. With high hopes, she is looking forward to see him again and this time, they will going to spend some time together.

  
And she never felt that excited before just because she will spend time with a guy whom she just met.

  
That night, Samantha can't have a peaceful sleep. She keeps on staring at the night lights on her wall, giving enough brightness to her dark room. But her attention is not on that. 

  
It's on Michael's.

  
His brown and expressive eyes are flashing inside her mind. She doesn't know how and why but his smiles are making her dark life cheerful and free.

  
Samantha didn't know that it is possible that someone can wash away her pain even just for a short break. Michael's presence can only make it possible. When he is not with her, she feels sad and alone again just like what she felt for the whole six months.

  
Time flew so fast and it is another gloomy day again.

  
Filled with excitement and anticipation, Samantha is all smiles while she is on her way to wherever place Michael asked her to visit. The sun is already beyond the horizon that is why, the sky is a little sad and grey.

  
Samantha pursued her way and in no time, she is already greeted by the strong and fresh breeze of the greeny place. 

  
It is like a secret forest park because there's no other people in there except Samantha. Their town has lots of trees so it is not impossible to have this kind of nature park in the area. Hearing and seeing the swaying of trees already amazed Samantha. She roamed her eyes around, admiring the huge grassy area. Also, in hopes to see her cutie stranger.

  
And she didn't fail.

  
Since the area is kinda downhill, Samantha is still on the upper part of the park. While she is inhaling the fresh scent of the lovely trees, Michael, who is sitting on a log, is already watching her from afar. There is a cute smile on his lips because seeing her enjoying the place is a win for him.

  
They shared a huge smile when their gazes connected to one another. Samantha walked her way towards him but even before she can approach him, Michael yelled someone else's names.

  
"Rin! Miggy!"

  
Samantha faced the other direction because she got curious of what is happening. Michael screamed the names again and there she saw, a young girl and a young boy in their halloween costumes. They are seven-year old kids and there's a high percentage of similarities in their features.

  
Rin and Miggy are twins.

  
"Can I ask for a piece?" Michael asked when the kids approached him. Samantha stayed on a nearby bench.

  
"Yes, Michael." Rin answered with her sweet voice and Miggy gave Michael a piece of sunflower. The two are holding three stems each.

  
"Thank you." He muttered and approached Samantha with a sweet smile on his lips. "I'm glad you came. This is for you."

  
"Thanks." She muttered and let the petals brushed her chin. "This is my favorite."

  
"Sunflower is my favorite too." Michael is amazed. "They are so bright and cheery. It makes me happy. And positive." He added and offered his hand to guide Samantha until she is now in front of him.

  
Michael's eyes twinkled at the sight. Samantha's black skater dress with white blazer is oozing out her natural features. Her wavy hair is dancing freely across her shoulders too and the cold wind messed with it so he can't help but to tuck a strand behind her ear.

  
"Who is she?" Miggy asked that is why their bubble bursted.

  
"Oh." Michael reacted. "This is Samantha. My new friend." He introduced before he gestured to the kids and spoke their names. "This is Rin and this is Miggy."

  
The kids greeted with their cute smiles and Samantha did the same. She can't help but to admire the kids and the sunflowers they are holding. They are like trick or treating but instead of buckets of candies and chocolates, they are holding sunflowers.

  
"She is here now. You can go home. And thank you for the sunflower." Michael talked to the kids and they smiled brightly like the sunflower again.

  
"Nice to meet you." Samantha giggled too.

  
Rin and Miggy took the same path where Samantha walked earlier until they are no longer in sight. Michael met them in the same place one gloomy day and developed a friendship with them eventually. He is great with kids and Rin and Miggy are sweet and loving that is why they all clicked in a second.

  
Michael told Samantha too that the kids love flowers especially sunflowers. They are always roaming everywhere just to pick some sunflowers and collect the petals.

  
Just like before, it is now their new hobby to stare at each other's eyes. While admiring the sunflower that Michael gave her, he revealed that he is holding a small flower behind his back. Another smile crept from their lips and Michael tucked the tiny flower on her ear.


	6. Rhythm

"Your eyes. They are beautiful." Michael complimented as he stared right through her soul. "But they look sad."

  
Samantha broke their gazes because of what Michael had said. She is trying to be happy and his presence is making her heart jump but everything is just too much. Everything is just so dark.

  
The cold breeze started to blow again but her white blazer is protecting her from it. Michael is wearing a white flowy top too with all the buttons undo, showing his white t-shirt underneath the cottony dancing fabric.

  
His curls are grooving just like how her wavy hair messes with the nature. The sad sky is reflecting what their hearts really feel. 

  
There are pain and anger and loneliness.

  
Samantha stared at him again. Even though his eyes are beautiful and expressive, there is a lot of things rumbling inside her head. It is too much and maybe, he can see and feel that.

  
"Do you believe in life after death?" 

  
With all seriousness, Samantha asked the question. Michael is quite taken aback but he recovered. He just arched his brows, testing the waters. She is serious. She didn't even change a single expression.

  
"Yes." He just said.

  
"Do you think," Samantha cleared her throat as she is trying to push her sad and depressing thoughts away. "Do you think souls can meet other souls wherever they are?"

  
Michael is still staring at her. He doesn't know what to think but, he can feel that they can understand each other.

  
She is perfect. 

  
Perfect for him.

  
"Maybe." He answered and Samantha just nodded a little. Slowly, a grin crept on his lips and it started to make the ambiance a little lighter. "Can you make your questions a little positive next time? Maybe, ask something about myself? Or offer me some dinner? Things like that, you know?"

  
"I'm sorry." She let out a smile. "It's just that, my father died six months ago. And I miss him so much."

  
Michael's expressions softened. That explained everything. Now, he understands.

  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Do you want to let go of his memory or...?"

  
Samantha shrugged and roamed her eyes around.

  
"I don't know..." She said before she met his waiting eyes again. "Maybe I want to lose it. Or maybe, I want to hold on to it. It's just too painful but these memories make me happy too."

  
Michael nodded, sharing the confused thoughts with her.

  
"That's what they said, right?" Samantha added and tried to smile but her eyes are a little glassy now. "If you love someone, you'll be with them no matter what."

  
"Even in death?" Michael asked in all seriousness. His eyes are soft even though his right eyebrow is shot up.

  
"Maybe? I don't know..."

  
"If you'll be given a chance, you want to see your father?"

  
"Yes." Samantha answered immediately. 

  
Michael expected her answer but not that fast. Another bunch of thoughts circled inside his brilliant mind.

  
"I might grant that wish. Be careful." He said, having no hint of goofiness or playful behavior. Michael saw how the expressions in her eyes changed. She is nervous but not that much. But still, he smiled to give ease. "So, guitar?"

  
The change in subject also changed the enveloping ambiance. Even the sky remained grey, the sparks between them are now normal. Because Michael mentioned it, Samantha remembered that she brought her guitar with her. The straps of her yellow guitar case are hugging her shoulders. It is yellow. As bright as the sunflower.

  
"Uhm," Samantha hesitated a bit. "I'm not used to play this one."

  
"Why? It's not yours?"

  
"It's new. I bought it." She whispered. Her stares are switching between his eyes and the ground. "I mean, it's not really new. I acquired it from an antique shop. Besides, the one who is teaching me how to play this stuff died so..."

  
"Yeah. I understand." He tiptoed. "Come. Let me see." 

  
Michael took the guitar from her that even their bodies are so close to each other because of the gesture, no one is acknowledging it.

  
There is something.

  
Always a something.

  
"Show me your skills. Go." Michael cheered when they rested on the log where he is sitting earlier.

  
With hesitations and lack of confidence, Samantha tried to play the guitar. Her soft fingers wrestled with the strings but she is just strumming. She is not putting a pressure on the strings to make a chord.

  
"That's okay. You'll get there." Michael smiled widely, encouraging her. "You know? Playing a guitar is like dancing. You have to feel it." He said and their eyes connected. 

  
"There's a rhythm. A connection. The music will guide your movements. It will dictate what dance step to perform. You have to feel it inside your heart. In that way, people will know the emotion. It will squeeze their hearts. Just like dancing, you can express what you feel through playing an instrument. Here. Let me show you."

  
Samantha believed his words. She gave the guitar to him and his skillful fingers started to find the rhythm of music. He is like a pro player but he is just strumming and doing a random guitar chord. He is not doing anything impressive yet, you can tell that he can play.

  
"Like this one..." He muttered and started to pluck the strings, creating a dull tune. "If you hear this melody, you can feel the sad emotion. And this," He changed the plucking and the tune became a little hard. 

  
"Pain. There is pain. The heart is torn into pieces and is in agony. But you can be in love too." Michael explained and played a random melody that is soothing to the ears. 

  
"In love but it is forbidden. There is longing. A love that cannot be reached because they are in different worlds. A love that is worth fighting for."

  
Samantha got lost in his stares. The melody and his voice created their own music that she loves to hear. Maybe, he is right. You can really express your emotions through music.

  
"Here. Your turn." Michael gave a comforting smile as he watched her positioned herself to play the guitar. 

  
She got a little shy because she can't play it right. Michael is so supportive that he is willing to teach her how to play so he snaked his arm around her shoulders and let his right hand guide her strumming hand. His free hand jammed with her fingers to make a chord too.

What they are having right now is wholesome but at the same time, it is oozing with serious chemistry. Their bodies are leaning on each other while their fingers are touching. Their faces are also sharing an acute distance that their cheeks are brushing from time to time.

  
"See? You're a fast learner." Michael complimented as he let her play the strings on her own but his presence remained close to her.

  
After a few strums and plucks, she stopped playing. She felt his intense gazes piercing through his soul. Surprisingly, even the stares are a little unpredictable, it can somewhat calm her nerves. But still, there is really something on how he stares.

  
"Nervous?" He whispered, bringing shivers to her spine.

  
"Is there..." She tried to move a little to let go of herself from his heavy aura. "Is there a reason to be nervous? Something to be afraid of?"

  
Their intense glares connected once more. No one wants to back out. It's like, there is a hidden message in her words but in all honesty, it is just a plain sentence and there are no other meanings.

  
At least for Samantha, it is a fact.

  
Michael created a respectable distance in between them before he showed his perfect teeth and shook his head.

  
"Let's just have a jam, shall we?" He said and borrowed the guitar from her.

  
Michael started to strum, moving his fingers across the strings. The emotion of the melody is unpredictable. It is expressive but you can't tell the exact feeling of the rhythm.

_Everything will be alright, he assures her_   
_But she doesn't hear a word that he says_   
_Preoccupied, she's afraid_   
_Afraid that what they're doing is not right_

A cold tingling sensation reached Samantha's ends. The way he sings, the way he plays the guitar, it is something. It is different. It's like, he is singing from a different world. The song, he is dedicating it to her. It is obvious from the way he looked at her. He penetrated her soul, touching her every emotion.

_Whatever happens_   
_Don't let go of my hand_

Is there a hidden message in the song? What is he implying? Samantha doesn't know what to think about the gesture. All she knows is, her heart started to beat like a drum. Suddenly, she is nervous. She is afraid. So what she did, she interrupted Michael's soulful singing and grabbed the guitar from him.

  
"I'm sorry. I need to go home."

  
Samantha wanted to leave the place, fast. With pumping heart and worried mind, she walked away from him without even looking at his expressive eyes.

  
"Wait." He tried to stop her. "Was it because of something I said? I'm sorry."

  
Even he doesn't know what he is apologizing for, he still said those words. He doesn't want her to feel bad or sad. Because of his words, Samantha stopped from walking and she just let her heart jump out of her chest.

  
"I'm sorry." Michael repeated and that made Samantha faced him.

  
She stared at his doe eyes, trying to find the comfort and peace but she can't have it. Michael noticed the emotions in her eyes. He knows very well that something is up and it excites him but, he doesn't want her to be afraid of him. 

  
"You're nervous. Afraid." He concluded.

  
Samantha nodded carefully and gulped the lump in her throat. Her breathings are still heavy and her heart is deafening her ears.

  
"I felt something. Suddenly, I'm nervous and afraid. I don't know w-"

  
"Are you afraid of me?" Michael asked as he approached her, closing the wide distance in between them.

"Should I be afraid?" Samantha whispered without removing her eyes from him. "Of you?"

  
"No." He answered right away. His heart is saying the same thing too. 

  
There's nothing to be afraid of.

  
But, is he certain? That she has nothing to be afraid of?

  
"I felt nervous around you. All of a sudden."

  
"Maybe," Michael spitted his words carefully, trying not to make her nervous. "It's because you are afraid of what's going to happen. You are nervous when I'm around." 

  
The wind blew the serious and worried expression on his face. Slowly, a smirk escaped from his lips. 

  
"Are you starting to develop some feelings for me?"

  
Obviously, he is giving humor to his words and Samantha grasped it. Her nervousness is no longer there. It's like a magic. It just bursted and the nervousness became a huge smile on her face. Michael flashed his beautiful smile too and Samantha can easily say that he has the most beautiful smile in the world.

  
"You're impossible." Samantha chuckled as she shook her head. She will admit. He is cute. Handsome. It's like, she doesn't deserve him. "You're too confident."

  
"What? Am I wrong?" He giggled, his high-pitched soft voice danced with the wind. 

  
Samantha didn't answer and instead, they just exchanged their soft and happy chuckles. Something is working. They are working. They have their own rhythm.

  
"Come." He said and took her hand. "I wanna show you something."


	7. Stay

"I shouldn't be here. I'm not allowed to go home late."

  
"Why is that?" Michael humored her. "You're a grown-up woman. You can go wherever you want."

  
"Well, not in this country." 

  
Samantha giggled, mentioning the family concept in the country where everyone is living in a single home no matter how old you are. Some will just move out if working away from the family or, when getting married. And there is nothing wrong with that. It is beautiful. And fun. 

  
"I'm living with my mother and my stepfather. I also have a half-sister too. They'll worry."

  
"I understand." Michael smiled and guided her to stand on the bench. "Don't worry. I'll take you home in no time."

  
Samantha didn't respond because she is in awe. The view is very beautiful. The city lights are creating their own art, making them impressive when viewed from above just like what they are doing right now. Michael brought her to a hillside just near the park where they met. He knows that she'll love it and he is not wrong.

  
As she is busy from admiring the colorful and beautiful view, Michael is busy from staring at a natural beauty too. He stood beside her, their feet on a bench so they can have a clearer view but Michael has a different agenda. He is not interested in the view.

  
"You can live with me if you want."

  
He knows that it is too much to ask but he is hopeful that one day, she will consider to be with him.

  
"I think that's too soon, Michael."

  
The way his name danced in her mouth is lovely and intriguing. No one can say his name in the most beautiful way and Michael admired that. And he expected that her answer is a no.

  
"I know that. I just tried." He grinned at her when their eyes met. Samantha smiled sweetly at him before she switched her gazes back to the view.

  
"I'm already staying here for six months but I have no idea that this place exists."

  
"You have to explore more. Know more..." He answered and took a seat on the bench.

  
"Are you really from here? In this town? You grew up here?" She inquired and settled beside him. Their gazes are on the dark sky and if not, at the city lights below.

  
"Why do you wanna know?" Michael teased her and she just smiled. "Are you going to ask what is my favorite food? Favorite color? My hobbies? What I do in life?"

  
"Maybe?" 

  
"I don't wanna answer."

  
"Why not?" She knitted her eyebrows but she doesn't want to push him if he is not comfortable to open up. "You are mysterious. And intriguing."

  
"I'll take that as a compliment."

  
"Yeah. You should." 

  
They both chuckled.

  
"Maybe, you're the one who is afraid. You are being mysterious so you can protect yourself." Samantha concluded and their eyes found one another again. It feels like home. "I know that tricks already. You can just be honest with me."

  
"Maybe you're right. Or maybe, you are wrong." Michael moved his eyebrows a little, slapping a different kind of handsomeness. 

  
"But I think, everything will work smoothly and naturally and the next thing you knew, you already know all my secrets."

  
"So you have secrets. So secretive."

  
"Aren't we all?" He murmured, his eyebrows both shot up.

  
"Sounds fair."

  
"But I'll tell you something." He started and Samantha looked at him, showing her interest. Michael appreciated it. She is giving him importance. 

  
"Like you, I lived with my parents too. And no, I didn't grow up in here. My father got assigned in here so we have to move too. We are living in here for a long time now."

  
Michael shared in peace as he is switching his gazes between her understanding eyes and the dark sky.

  
"Everything is fine and happy. And then, my grandparents died of old age. Just one week apart." Michael tried to laugh but it is forced. "The following month, I lost both of my parents. Car accident."

  
Samantha didn't know what to say. If her life is dark, his life must be darker. And maybe, that is the reason why she finds connection with him. They both lost someone important. Michael just smiled at him, giving her comfort. He is okay now. Nothing to worry about.

  
"That's why when you asked me about death, I didn't find it hard to explain. I know what death is. I've been there. I know what it feels like. I understand where you are coming from. And it's okay. Trust me, I know..." Michael continued and his eyes twinkled against hers.

  
"It must be hard for you." She whispered, still trying to understand how he survived all of that. 

  
"Well, not really." He tilted his head and smiled. "I have someone who supported me. She stayed with me. She helped me. She gave me strength. Her name is Carlie. And we were happy."

  
Michael opened up and Samantha absorbed his emotions. Slowly, they are creating their own strength and foundation. The connection is getting deeper and personal. Michael is smiling but she knew, he is just hiding from all the pain. They both wanted to be numb. They both wanted to escape the pain.

  
"She promised that she will stay but she didn't. She left me. She didn't stay with me. She didn't fulfill her promise. She didn't go with me. She let me do what I want. Alone. She promised that whatever happens, she will stay. She broke the promise. She left me..." 

  
Samantha felt the squeeze in her heart as she continued to listen to his stories. There's a lot happened in his life. Already.

  
"My father stayed with my mother until the end. I thought, Carlie will stay with me too. But she didn't. She didn't go with me." He said proudly, in contrast to what the story really meant.

  
"Stay?" Samantha said like she wanted to spit the word. "My mother said it to my father too but she broke her promise. She didn't stay. She left."

  
"So you're saying, you're not believing in love anymore?"

  
"Something like that." Samantha confessed shyly. 

  
"Well, I still believe in love. For me, it is the most powerful creation. If you don't believe in it, then what else should we believe in?" Michael explained and the look that he is giving her is saying everything. 

  
"And who knows? Maybe, you'll meet that someone who will convince you to believe? Tomorrow? The next day? It might be closer that it seems..."

  
Maybe he is right. Samantha thought about it. Just by looking at his eyes, she wants to believe in love already. Despite of the pain, love still remained in her heart and that what he wants her to understand.

  
"You just have to wait. Just wait. Someone will save you."

  
She got lost in his eyes again. She felt it, right through her core. The sincerity, the depth. His words are pinching her heart. She is starting to believe that she doesn't need to wait anymore. She might staring at him already.

  
Maybe.

  
"Uhm," Samantha broke their gazes and played with her fingers awkwardly. "Our conversation is a little stressing, don't you think?" She giggled, implying that love is a little intense. Michael just smiled at her.

  
"How about this?" She added and fished her phone from her pocket. "Let's have a remembrance. The view is beautiful. Let's take a picture." Samantha offered and prepared to take a picture of him but Michael stared on the ground.

  
"Please, don't."

  
"No one can see it. Just me." She persuaded. "Just a sna-"

  
"No." He answered in conviction. Michael is calm but Samantha felt the strong disagreement in his tone. He doesn't want it and she respected it so she kept her phone again.

  
"I'm sorry." She murmured.

  
"I'm sorry." He also said and returned his gazes at her.

  
It is getting late. The weather is still gloomy and chilly. Michael and Samantha decided to leave the area and go home especially that Samantha needs to be home already.

  
The streets are quiet but there are cars which keep on passing by. No other people are walking on the streets except them.

  
"I'll take you home?" Michael asked to burst the comforting silence.

  
"No need. I can just take a cab." Samantha declined.

  
They both fell in silence again but they keep on glancing like they have a secret that only the two of them can understand. They are comfortable with each other again. The intense ambiance caused by Michael's refusal to take a picture is not there anymore.

  
And that's what Samantha wanted to know.

  
"May I ask why you don't want to take pictures?" She muttered softly. She doesn't mean any harm. She just wants to know.

  
"Because..." He thought for a moment and smiled at her. "I don't want you to remember me in pictures. I want you to remember me inside your mind and in your heart. A memory. But cannot be touched. I want the memory of me stayed inside of you. I want you to remember me because you think of me not just because you saw me in pictures."

  
"Wow." Samantha reacted playfully because she didn't expect his answer. She just thought that he is camera shy. That's all. "Remember? Really? You think I'll forget you?"

  
"We'll never know..." Michael pursed his lips as he stared at her. "Are you sure you are okay in here?" He asked when they reached the waiting area.

  
"Yes. I can take it from here. Go home now."

  
"I can wait for-"

  
"Go home." Samantha pleaded and pushed him away. They both giggled at the gesture, promising that they will see each other again.

  
They bid their farewells and Michael started to walk away until he is already gone in her sight. Samantha tried to hail a cab but each car that passes are already occupied. It is kinda late and dark but she is not worried. She can get a taxi real soon.

  
But instead of a vacant taxi, a private car stopped near her location.

  
"Well, look who's here." Nico said as he get off from his car. Kyle and Bryan did the same. "It's Sam!"

  
"Yeah. Sam. It's late. What are you doing here?" Kyle questioned and the boys laughed, making fun of her.

  
"Let us take you home. Ride with us." Bryan offered as they all approached Samantha.

  
In contrast to what she felt earlier, she is now worried. She likes to fight but there are three of them and the place is dark and a little isolated. No one can hear her. No cars are passing by too. It seemed like, the universe is playing with her.

  
"Don't touch me!" She fought when Nico tried to grab her arm.

  
"Come on! We'll take you home!" Nico argued and they keep on cornering her, trying to persuade her.

  
"It's late. You can't hail a cab." Kyle smirked and Bryan agreed.

  
Samantha tried to walk away but they followed.

  
"I can take care of myself. I already sent my boyfriend a message." She said, pretending that she has a boyfriend and she texted him. "He's on her way."

  
"What? You have a boyfriend?" Bryan commented as if it is impossible for her to have a boyfriend.

  
"Really? Sam? You have a boyfriend?" Nico spitted too, laughing.

The fact that Samantha has a boyfriend didn't stop the guys from harassing her. They approached her again and forced her to get in the car but of course, someone needs to save her.

  
"Samantha!" Michael called her name and that triggered the bad guys to let her go instantly.

  
Samantha run towards Michael and he protected her by standing in front of her. Nico and his pals looked frightened. But it is impossible to have that look upon knowing that Samantha really has a boyfriend if ever Michael is now considered as her boyfriend.

  
The reaction on their faces cannot be described. They froze on their spots, trying to run away but they can't move a muscle. They are in shock. Afraid. 

  
"What is happening in here?" Michael flashed his serious and angry look. 

  
He will not let this thing go. No one can hurt Samantha. Not on his watch.

  
The dudes are really frightened like Michael is spitting fire and they will burn if it touches their skin. Their eyes widened but Michael remained calm.

  
"Can I help you? Is there a problem?" Michael questioned again and when he took a step forward, the evil run away and went back to the car. They drove off as soon as possible, not leaving a hint of coming back.

  
Michael approached Samantha who still has a worried look in her eyes. His eyes are now soft and he wants to make sure that Samantha is okay so she cupped her cheeks to check on her.

  
"Are you okay?"

  
Still worried and afraid, Samantha nodded her head to tell Michael that she is okay. Michael nodded his head too and she received the message that he will take care of her, making sure that she is safe.

  
"I am here. I'm gonna stay." Michael whispered.

  
And the next thing she knew, she woke up on her bed. It is morning already and the aroma of sunflowers tickled her nose instantly.


	8. Deal

Everything happened in a flash.

  
Samantha blinked her eyes multiple times, trying to adjust her sight from the morning light. She enjoyed the aroma of flowers but she remained lying on the bed. Her body is tired even though she didn't do anything for the past eight hours.

  
And the incident happened involving Nico? It is a blur too. It didn't happen last night. It happened two weeks ago.

  
That fast.

  
It is so fast that even Michael and Samantha are moving fast.

  
They are always excited to see each other. Everyday. In the forest park. Where they can talk in peace and no one can bother them. It is just the two of them. And nothing else matters. Just them.

  
They have a real connection that just by staring at each other's eyes, they already know what it means. The darkness in their hearts made it possible. Samantha found the escape that she is looking for. The thought of her father who is no longer with her is drowning her but Michael is there to save her.

  
And she is so willing to let him save her.

  
Samantha glanced towards the open window where the sunlight is striking from above. A sweet smile painted on her lips when she saw a bouquet of sunflowers resting on the window frame. She stood up and walked towards the window.

  
The sweet scent of sunflowers danced inside the room. It is bright enough to bring a smile on her lips. There is a letter too, dancing in between the flowers.

**_Whatever happens, stay._ **

When she let the bouquet hugged her arms, some petals started to scatter on the floor. The petals are like sending a message to her and there, she saw on the floor, a shoeprint.

  
He's been there. 

  
Michael visited her and left the sunflowers for her to enjoy.

  
A new set of sweet and genuine smile escaped from her lips as she glanced over the window. She doesn't know how but Michael managed to surprise her even though her room is on the second floor.

  
How he did that? She has no idea.

  
In her mind, it doesn't matter. She just want to cherish that her mornings are now different. Before, everytime she wakes up, everything is dark. Nothing in her life is bright. But now, it is starting to have a light but only when she is thinking about Michael.

  
And that's what happened in the past few days. She is just spending time with Michael and no one else.

  
Like today, she is looking forward for another day with Michael. As soon as she prepared herself, she went down to the kitchen where her mother is baking. It is her mother's little business. A pastry shop.

  
The baking kitchen is different from their original kitchen. The place is detached from the main house and it is ventilated enough to make baking fun and cool.

  
"Are my snacks ready?" Samantha greeted as soon as she stepped inside the open kitchen.

  
"Yes! Here!" Christie answered with the same energy. She grabbed the opportunity to interact with a happy and cheerful Samantha.

  
"Perfect." Samantha smiled and put the packed snacks inside her bag. "I'll go now. Bye!" 

  
Samantha wasted no time and left the place after saying goodbye to her mother and to her little sister who is playing randomly in the kitchen.

  
While Samantha is jumping her way out because she is excited to see Michael, Christie noticed something different about her daughter. Samantha looked cheerful in contrast to her usual self. Also, she looked pale. Christie just shrugged the thoughts away and just convinced herself that maybe, Samantha is now living her life and possibly, in love.

  
But what they didn't know, something is happening.

  
They are so busy in their own businesses in the kitchen to notice something.

  
Someone is watching them.

  
Is it good? Is it bad? No one knows. But someone is watching them from afar.

  
No one is attentive enough to feel it. Not even Samantha. She is with Michael now and the smiles on their faces are giving light in the whole town. They are happy despite of the pain and loneliness inside their hearts.

  
They are happy. 

  
But only when they are together.

  
They are colorful when each other are around but they are good as black and white when they are apart.

  
The sun is bright but the weather is still chilly. Michael and Samantha's hands are intertwined while they are walking at the busy streets of the town. They are talking randomly, without knowing that they already knew each other more than their own friends. 

  
But then, the sky will not stay bright. Slowly, the sky complimented with the chilly breeze. It is starting to get grey again but no one is bothered by it. There is no hint of raining anyway. It is just cloudy and gloomy.

  
The sky became friends with the breeze and Michael felt the chills too. While they are on their way to the forest park, Michael's feet got glued on the ground when they reached the front of a monastery. Samantha noticed the stop and looked at Michael who is drowning in his own madness.

A woman caught his eyes. Her eyes are blue and her skin is porcelain white. Her black hair is dancing across her shoulders as the wind is blowing towards her direction. She is in the terrace, reading something holy.

  
She is beautiful and looks peaceful as a dove. But, she seemed alone and sad.

  
"Is there a problem?" Samantha asked.

  
She is aware that Michael is staring at the woman. She is not affected at the situation. Michael is staring at a beautiful woman and she is not bothered by it. That is saying a lot. The trust is too much.

  
Michael remained staring but he heard Samantha's voice. She even comforted him by caressing his back with her soft hand.

  
"It's Carlie." He whispered that caused Samantha to look at the woman again.

  
"Carlie?" She inquired.

  
That beautiful woman who is having a peaceful time in the monastery is his past love.

  
His past love but he is still looking at her in a specific way. Not love. Not admiration. Something else. And Samantha felt that pain that he is enduring.

  
"Let's go." Michael muttered and maintained his composed self as if he didn't see the woman whom he spent a life with.

  
Samantha didn't say anything and just let herself dragged by Michael when they started walking again. The whole walk is quiet because no one knows what to say anyway.

  
Carlie felt something different and her fingers played with her necklace without her knowledge. Her heart started to beat loudly, trying to come out of her chest. She felt something strange but she is very familiar with it. She switched her gazes from the book to the road where Michael and Samantha are strolling.

  
Carlie knew it.

  
His presence alarmed her.

  
But Carlie's thoughts didn't reach the two. When they arrived at the forest park and rested on the log where they usually stay, Michael is staring at nothingness. He is in a deep thought and Samantha is giving him the time he needs.

  
But not for too long.

  
With her guitar wrapped around her body, she rested beside him. They are facing the opposite direction but the connection is there.

  
"Is she the reason? Why you look sad?" She stated while her fingers are playing with the guitar but it is not producing any sound.

  
The place remained quiet and only the rushing of the wind and the chirping of the birds are can be heard. Their haven is relaxing. It is their home. 

  
"Just try to practice your skills." Michael answered, implying to just focus on her guitar lesson. He even refused to meet her eyes.

  
"Your eyes are sad."

  
"Let's just go back to our lesson." He said but Samantha remained looking at him. "Look at your guitar."

  
Samantha pursed her lips. She is admiring his beauty. Without him, she doesn't know where she is right now. She is probably on her bed, trying to hurt herself.

  
Her gazes remained at him while her fingers started to strum, producing a soft sound. Michael wanted to face her but his eyes are roaming to something else. He can't look at her because he is trying to hide his past.

  
Despite of Michael's refusal, Samantha made it obvious that she wants to look at his beautiful eyes. 

  
In this lifetime. 

  
In the afterlife. 

  
Forever.

  
"Someone great told me," She said as she played a random melody which is soothing and calming. Finally, Michael decided to meet her eyes. 

  
"You don't need to look at your guitar while playing. You just have to feel it. You just have to play from the heart. And that's what I'm going to do. Right now, I'm just gonna stare at the eyes of Michael Jackson. Waiting for it to reveal its secrets..."

  
Their stares are talking to each other again. The gazes are plain and dark, mimicking their pasts. They got drowned by it, gluing them together. She continued to pluck the strings, reciting a some kind of poetry.

_I close my eyes_  
_Just to try and see you smile one more time_  
_But it's been so long now all I do is cry_

The glow is sparkling like they can read each other's minds. There is something between them and they are acknowledging it slowly. 

  
In their own time. 

  
In their own pace.

_Can't we find some love to take this away_  
_Cause the pain gets stronger every day_

After she recited the words, her spirit came back to her. She got conscious at his stares so she broke the connection and stared on the ground. She stopped playing the guitar too. Michael let himself drowned at her presence. He noticed the change in her mood so he grinned at her, letting out a teasing remark.

  
"Oh." He started. "I thought you're just gonna stare at me?" 

  
Samantha faced him again and let their gazes touched. Instead of answering, she smiled sweetly at him and let her head rest on his shoulder. He leaned his head over hers too and they were engulfed again in their own little happy bubble.

  
"Can you pay a visit to our home so you can meet my mother and Uncle Eli? My sister Lois is there too. I'm sure you two will get along." Samantha suggested as she stared at the swaying trees.

  
"Would that be okay?" He asked, closing his eyes. "For you? For them?"

  
"Yeah. Why not?"

  
"Okay..." He giggled. "How about the day before your birthday? I will ask for your hand? Sounds good?"

  
"Great." She smiled widely. 

  
When he ask for her hand, it will make their relationship legal in her mother's eyes. In everyone's eyes. 

  
"Deal?"

  
"Deal." He answered and no one knows what his smiles really meant. "I promise."


	9. Afraid

Michael and Samantha have it. They really have it. They are in love and trapped inside their own happy bubble. Samantha is always looking forward to see him after her class. They are always meeting at the forest park, having their guitar lessons. 

  
It is always like that. 

  
They are connected through feelings and emotions. Most of the time, it is Samantha who is opening up. She is doing it unconsciously because she is so comfortable around Michael that she is not holding back and not hiding her true self. She is being true to Michael and she is not pressuring him to do the same.

  
Michael knows a lot about Samantha. Her childhood, her traumas, her happy memories, her dreams. And based from what he knew, she is the perfect girl for him. 

  
They are a match. A match from heaven. 

  
But only if she is going to accept him the way he is... The truth about himself.

  
However, the truth about one's self is not the concern nowadays. They are enjoying every bit of their blossoming romance. They are happy with each other's company that no one is mentioning about going out with friends. They want the time for themselves. They are happy. And in love.

  
The forest park is their home. Sometimes, Rin and Miggy are paying a visit to the place, showing their collection of sunflowers. The twins are spending time with the couple and even at young age, they knew that their friends are going to protect each other.

  
Different to the usual gloomy weather, the sky became playful and brought a strong rain and thunder. The couple is strolling at their home park when the rain showered. The canopies cannot protect them from being wet so even before they reached the nearest rest area in the park, they are already drenched.

  
"Give me your hands." Michael said after he rubbed his hands together so he can give the warmth that she needs.

  
Samantha's heart clenched at the gesture. She found it really sweet. She is already wearing his leather jacket to protect her from the cold and here he is again, making a sweet gesture.

  
They just stayed in there, waiting for the rain to stop so they can go home. At first, like what they are doing most of the time, they are talking about everything under the sun before Michael got tired and settled on one of the benches and took a nap.

  
Samantha is not tired at all so instead of joining Michael in the dreamland, she just enjoyed the pouring rain and the view of the trees which are swaying with the cold wind. She is thankful too that it became a habit of hers to bring her sketchpad everywhere she went. Because right now? She has the most perfect subject to draw.

  
Michael looks like an angel especially when he is sleeping. He has a peaceful expression on his face. It seemed like, he is not dealing with his own dark problems.

  
Samantha smiled at the thought because they have a lot of similarities and they are saving each other from hell. It is Michael who is more experienced at the situation so he is the one who keeps on guiding and supporting Samantha whenever she is falling in her dark place.

  
With a soft touch and skillful pencil strokes, she already used multiple pages for her sketches. She is paying attention for his every detail. There is a separate page for his arms, his feet, his eyes, and her most favorite, his face. She also dedicated a page for his whole body.

Michael is just lying peacefully on the bench, sleeping. But maybe, he is not really sleeping. He is just in a nap and he is letting Samantha to do whatever she wants to do and he will comply.

  
When finished, Samantha smiled to herself and kept her sketchpad inside her bag again. She approached Michael and rested on her legs so she can examine his lovely face even more. But when she stood up to sit on her own bench, he grabbed her arm that caused her to froze on her place.

With eyes still closed, Michael guided her hand to his chest, letting her feel the beats of his heart. A smile crept on their faces as they both feel the enraging love from within.

  
"Can you feel that?" Michael whispered under his breath.

  
"Feel what?" 

  
"My heart. Screaming your name."

  
From a sweet and warming smile, Samantha switched to an amused look and laughed at Michael's charming but old-fashioned words.

  
"Bad?" He said when he opened his eyes and shared the same energy with her.

  
"Uhm," She thought and roamed her eyes around before she looked at Michael's eyes again. He is now sitting properly on the bench but he is still holding her hand, intertwining it with his. "I think you did okay."

  
"Just okay?"

  
"Yeah. Okay." She giggled, teasing him.

  
"I'm not okay with an okay." He arched his eyebrows, amused. "I want to be extra."

  
Samantha smiled widely at him before she cupped both of his cheeks. She stood in between his legs as Michael's hands rested on her hips.

  
"You did great. How's that? Great." She giggled that caused Michael to blush hardly. She even poked his nose. "You're blushing."

  
"You are too." He pointed out with a cheeky grin.

  
"Am I?" She asked and cupped her own cheeks and Michael just admired her beauty.

  
He nodded his head and they agreed to hug one another. The hug is so tight that no one wanted to let go. And it is better if they will not let go of each other, whatever happens.

  
Is that what will happen? In the near future? 

  
But then, no one wanted to burst the bubble. They spent time together again, almost everyday. And now, in contrast to where they are always staying, he brought her to the farthest corner of the park.

  
The hanging bridge.

  
"Let's go!" Michael cheered excitedly as he dragged Samantha towards the bridge. He let go of her hand so he can jump repeatedly, causing the bridge to move. "Samantha! I always want to bring you here."

Michael is so excited but it is the opposite for Samantha. She is scared. She can't let go of her hands from the ropes. She can't walk towards Michael. Samantha is so afraid that her feet froze to where she is standing. 

  
The hanging bridge triggered a very bad memory.

  
"Samantha?" He inquired when he noticed Samantha's struggles. "Is there a problem?"

  
Samantha's eyes are glassy. She wants to cry. She wants to scream. Michael knew that she is already having a bad time. He knows that she is afraid but he chose not to approach her. He wants her to overcome her fears.

  
"Samantha..." He whispered and offered his hand so she can walk towards him.

  
"No, Michael. I'm afraid." She is not moving. Her tears escaped from her eyes. "I don't want to."

  
"Why?"

  
Michael's question brought a flash inside her memory core. Samantha remembered it again. That tragic day. The day she found out that her father is already dead.

  
She is on her way home from school with her best friend, Mae, back in the town where she grew up. As they are strolling, they noticed a commotion in the bridge. There are policemen and paramedics in the area, as well as the people who want to know what is happening.

  
Samantha and her best friend joined the crowd to find out what happened. She heard a random voice screaming at her not to look down.

  
"Sam, don't look down." That's what they said.  
But Samantha still looked down.

  
And there she saw, her father. Down the bridge. With blood all over his body. Dead. 

  
They said it was a suicide. Henry was depressed. He was lonely. He was desperate and he felt that he was a disappointment especially that he can't give Samantha the life she deserves.

  
So he jumped off the bridge.

  
"Don't look down." She heard it again.

  
"Samantha?" Michael called her and that caused her spirit to be alive.

  
Her gazes connected with Michael's concerned eyes. Another batch of tears flowed across her face. She can't do it. She still can't look down. It is too much for her.

  
Samantha's breathings are still heavy. Her tears flow. Michael just stared at her. He understands.

  
"Samantha..." He whispered again. "Look at me. Look at my eyes." He waited until Samantha stared at his eyes. Michael let out a small smile, encouraging. "Just look at me."

  
She found the strength and courage in his eyes so she tried. Slowly, she let go of her grip on the ropes and moved. She faced Michael who is still giving her an understanding and encouraging look. 

  
"That's right. You can do it, Samantha." Michael said with all gentleness.

  
Michael offered his hand for her to reach but Samantha can only touch his hands if she will walk towards him. Her mind is rumbling, the events of the past are still playing inside her head. Her tears are not stopping too.

  
Samantha lost it again and hugged the ropes. She breathed as she looked down, seeing the waters underneath the bridge.

  
"Don't look down, Samantha. Just look at me." Michael said. "Just look at me. Only at me."

  
Samantha doesn't know what to do. Her mind is a complete mess and the view from above is not helping. Michael remained patient. 

  
"Don't look down, Samantha." He repeated. "Are you afraid? Of what? Samantha? Are you afraid to die?"

  
Michael didn't filter his words anymore. They both knew that death is an issue that keeps on messing with their minds. Michael knew that she wants to be with her father but something is stopping her. 

  
Samantha sought for his gentle eyes again and there, she saw, hope and light. Her grips tightened on the ropes, collecting her strength. She exhaled sharply before she let go of the ropes again. She just stared at his eyes and let herself drown.

  
Maybe he is right. 

  
He is right.

  
"You can do it, Samantha." Michael cheered. "Come on."

  
Samantha took her steps carefully, not letting go of his gazes. 

  
"Michael..." She muttered and her tears crawled on her skin.

  
"Samantha." He answered. His gazes remained encouraging. He offered his sweet smile too and Samantha found another hope through it.

"Michael." She said again, still counting her steps. Michael is stepping backwards a little too for every progress she made.

  
Slowly, a light is shedding inside of her system. She is starting to overcome her trauma. Just by looking at Michael's eyes, she can have the courage and strength she needed. Samantha continued to take her steps and suddenly, a small smile painted on her lips.

  
Michael sensed a victory through her smiles. It grew widely until she have it to herself. She took her steps quickly to be with him right away.

  
She reached for his lips.

  
Samantha kissed Michael.

  
They shared a sweet and deep kiss. A kiss full of emotions.

  
Their eyes are closed even after they pulled away from the kiss. Their foreheads touched and her grips on his collar tightened. They fluttered their eyes in a slow pace and shared an acute distance in between their faces. Their eyes connected, penetrating their souls.

  
"I did it." Samantha cheered with a smile on her face despite of the tears that are escaping from her eyes. 

  
"I am no longer afraid. I'm not afraid of death, Michael. I am not afraid to die."


	10. Choice

Samantha is always in her own bubble that no one can burst. Before, she is always isolating herself by staying inside her room all the time. And when she is in her own safe haven, her mind is full of dark thoughts. She really misses her father to the point that there are numerous times that she planned to chase him in the afterlife.

  
It remained a thought. It never happened. She never hurt herself.

  
There is a huge difference now. She still misses her father but she is learning the ropes. She is interacting with her family more and a genuine smile is escaping from her lips. When she is alone, she is working with her paintings and sculptures.

  
She is happier now.

  
And that is because of Michael.

  
Samantha is really enjoying the feeling and she is just staring at nothingness, thinking of him. Most of the time, when she is on her bed, she is lying on her stomach and staring at the window. She is thinking about her and Michael's happy memories. 

  
She is so fascinated by it and she really can tell that she is already in love with him even though Michael still has his reservations especially when it comes to his personal life.   
Samantha can understand it. 

  
She is not pushing him to share everything about him. It is more important to her that they are together and happy and she believes that one day, he will let her know his darkest secrets.

  
If Samantha is enjoying the feeling of being in love, Michael is quite feeling the opposite. He is worried and confused. There is a lot of random thoughts inside his head that he doesn't know what to think first.

  
He is falling in love with her too just like how she is falling in love with him.

  
Michael is not against with the idea. It's just that, she might not be prepared for what is coming. She might not be ready to know the truth. And when the time comes that she have to know the truth, he is afraid that she will not accept him. 

  
The true him.

  
And that is why he is worried to the point that he wants to break things with her. He just wants her to be safe. He wants to protect her. And he can do that if he will end their relationship. Michael is enjoying what they have but it is better if Samantha is not with him.

  
Samantha is better off without Michael.

  
At least, that's what he is thinking.

  
Michael really knew what he is doing. Even if he wants her for himself, he is afraid to what will happen. He is in love and he doesn't know how to digest the situation if ever she will not accept him.

  
It is too much and it is a lot to ask.

  
A lot.

  
Samantha loves Michael. He knows that. But maybe, her love is not enough to make her choose. She loves her family but she loves him too. Michael doesn't want to offer her the choices. He wants her to give an out. They are just starting and it is easier to let go. She doesn't need to choose if he will leave her.

  
She doesn't have a choice anymore if he will walk away even though Samantha will choose to fight.

  
Michael doesn't want her to fight for their relationship. 

  
He wants her to choose him. 

  
And if she wants to choose him, that means...

  
Michael let go of his thoughts. The calm ambiance can't give him the peacefulness of the heart. His mind is already a mess but he made his choice.

  
He already made a decision.

  
While Samantha is celebrating a happy memory, Michael is in a miserable state. He knows that it will hurt her but it is for her own good too.

  
Samantha smiled to herself again while she is busy in her bedroom, giving a finishing touch to her sketches. She doesn't have any idea that her wide smiles will come to an end.

  
He made a choice.

  
And it will break her heart.

  
As much as Michael doesn't want to hurt her, it will happen either way. But now, he is choosing the safer path. The better choice for her. So he will do it. His mind is already prepared.

  
"Michael? Are you okay?"

  
Samantha can't help but to ask. They are strolling again in the forest park near the rest area where they waited the other day until the rain passes.

  
The weather is still gloomy and anytime from now, the rain will pour again. The breeze is chilly but the warmth from their intertwined hands is protecting them from the cool breeze but not from the coldness of his heart.

  
"Yeah. I'm okay." He whispered but he is refusing to meet her eyes. Michael just rested his elbows on the wooden fence, staring at the garden fountain across them.

  
"Are you sure?" She asked once again and settled beside him. "I have noticed that you've been quiet."

  
Michael remained quiet, supporting her claims. His mind wandered to something else but he already has a decision.

  
"I love what we have." Michael muttered and Samantha remained looking at his side profile since he is still staring at the fountain. "But it is not right. What we have is wrong."

  
"What do you mean?"

  
Confused, Samantha felt her rumbling heart. She doesn't know why but her heartbeats increased. Even Michael is now looking straight to her eyes, it is not enough to calm her system.

  
"Let use this chance. To run away from one another. Let's end what we have." 

  
Michael is far from being calm. His voice is still angelic but his eyes are already glassy. His emotions are playing with him because in all honesty, he doesn't want to be away from her but he needs to do it.

  
"Samantha. I'm giving you the chance to get away from me. I'm not good for you."

  
"Michael." Samantha tried to humor herself but she is still nervous of his words. She even settled on the fence opposite to his. "I know you love to joke around but this? This is not a good joke. Stop it. Michael, stop it."

  
Michael felt his heart flinched. He is hurting already and it hurts even more because she is hurting too. And he doesn't want that.

  
"Samantha..." He murmured and faced her direction. She is already waiting for him to meet her gazes. "Samantha, I'm sorry." His eyes are showing his sadness but she remained staring at him even though the view is breaking her heart.

  
"I'm sorry, Samantha. But I am not the one for you."

Her heart breaks when she heard his words. His heart breaks because of what he said too. They shared a sad but confused look before he faced the other way and started to walk away from her.

  
"Michael! Michael!" She screamed, chasing him. "Michael! Wait!" She added and grabbed his arm to stop him.

  
He stopped for a second and her eyes are being waterfalls. Michael walked away again, removing her hand on his arm. He didn't even look at her face because he knew, he will just run towards her.

  
"Michael!" She yelled but Michael keeps on walking away. "Michael!"

  
No matter how she screams his name, he is already gone. And he will not come back to where she is standing to withdraw his words.


	11. Love

In the following nights, it is always raining. It seemed like the sky sensed the longingness and sadness in their hearts. 

  
Especially Samantha's.

  
She had nothing to do but to cry her hearts out every night. She is trying to become strong but whenever the rain pours, she is losing it. The crack in her heart is still fresh and nothing can heal it right now. She is still hoping that Michael will come back and heal her heart.

  
Like her, Michael is suffering from broken heart too. He really felt that he lost someone important and it is making his heart ache. It hurts so much that he can't sleep at night if ever he is really sleeping.

  
Samantha lost Michael and she never been this hurt before. She lost him and she just found out that she lost her friends too. In school, they are avoiding her because in the past few weeks, Samantha was not there for her friends. She was not seeing them anymore. She was not spending time with them just like before. 

  
Clearly, Samantha chose Michael over her friends even though she doesn't need to choose. She can have Michael and her friends at the same time but that's not what happened. Samantha loves to spend time with Michael so much that she already forgot about her friends.

  
And now, she lost everyone.

  
She is alone again. She is on her own.

  
Samantha is not trying to fix things with her friends because there is a lot of things that are messing with her head. Her friends are not mad at her. They just want to know the reason why she keeps on making excuses not to meet them. Samantha is not saying anything about Michael. No one knows about Michael too.

  
She set her priorities straight and convinced herself that it is not the time to give up on Michael. Just like what she is always doing in the past few days, she is always going to the forest park, hoping that Michael will show up but that didn't happen.

  
Samantha keeps on waiting and waiting. She is patient enough to deal with his crap and not letting his stubbornness to ruin her life. Just like today, even the sky is starting to darken, she waited for him again.

  
She is hopeful that one day, he will show up. She doesn't have anything to contact him. It is Michael who is always showing up whenever he likes and whenever she needs him. He literally has nothing just like a caveman. Samantha's only hope is the forest park.

  
Starting to get impatient, she decided to call it a day and fixed her things so she can leave the vicinity. But even before she can walk away, two cute voices called her name.

  
"Sam! Sam!" They said.

  
It is Rin and Miggy.

  
Most of the time, she can only meet the kids. Michael's shadow is nowhere to be found and Samantha keeps on asking the kids about his whereabouts but they can't answer her inquiries.

  
"Are you leaving?" Rin asked.

  
"Yes." Samantha tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "Please. Just tell me where he is."

  
"But-" Miggy will answer but Samantha cut him.

  
"I know you both know where he is. Please tell him to talk to me. Where is he? Please tell me." She pleaded.

  
Instead of replying, Miggy just gave her a sunflower just like what they are always doing whenever they see her in the park.

  
And what she didn't know, Michael is just staying in the park too, hiding in the woods. Everyday. He is in the same place with her every single day. He is not just showing up but he is watching her from afar when she is patiently waiting for him.

  
Just like now, he can hear their conversation.

  
"Tell him, please." Samantha added after she received the flower. "If there's a problem, he can tell me. I am here for him. I'm not going anywhere. I can help him. I can listen. I am here. I am staying..."

  
"But that's what he doesn't want." Miggy whispered.

  
"He doesn't want you to be part of his problems." Rin supplied. "He just wants to protect you."

  
"And he doesn't want to hurt you." Miggy explained to her.

  
Slightly hopeless, Samantha let out a deep sigh. She can't understand his logic. She is already part of it. Whatever it is.

  
"But it is my decision." Samantha argued. "I want to be part of it. I chose to be part of it. I have my own decision and I chose to be with him."

  
"He doesn't want to hurt you..." Rin repeated the words and held her hand. "He doesn't want you to get hurt."

  
"Rin... Miggy..." She breathed. "It's too late. He is in my heart already. My heart belongs to him. I belong to him."

  
Michael felt the emotions in her words. He is still having second thoughts. His heart belongs to her too but again, he just doesn't want to hurt her.

  
"He already hurt me." Samantha continued. "He left me hanging. I love what we have just like how he love what we have too. And I still can't understand why he just ended things like that. I don't get it..." She struggled to say, suppressing her cries. "I don't get it."

  
Michael pursed his lips. The rush of emotions is eating him alive. He continued to watch the three even though his heart is already crumpling.

  
"I don't get him." Samantha scoffed and faced the other direction, steps away from the kids. "He is a coward."

  
Samantha breathed heavily as she roamed her eyes around the forest park.

  
"Michael!" She screamed, making sure that he can hear her words clearly. "Michael, you are a freaking coward! A coward! Coward!"

  
Something stabbed Michael's chest. It feels so heavy and painful. Maybe, she is right. He is a coward. But he just wants what's the best for her. He is not the perfect guy for her. Michael just sighed heavily and watched Samantha walked away.

  
Her words are so sharp that he can't remove it from his chest. He can't just let her get away. They need to talk and that's what he is going to do.

  
Samantha pursued her walkings to leave the park but even before she can reach the end of the path, Michael is already waiting for her at the end.

  
Slowly, their eyes connected and their slow pace let them to meet halfway. Samantha can't suppress her emotions but no tears are falling from her eyes. She just wants to hug him. She doesn't know how she survived those days without seeing him and now, he is already in front of her again.

  
"Michael..." She sobbed. "Is there a problem? I am here. I can help. Is it something that I said? Did I do something wrong? Please, tell me. Tell me, Michael."

  
Michael just shook his head. So much for Samantha's dismay.

  
"Are you always like that?" Samantha is starting to lose it. "Or you are just like that? Leaving people hanging? Leaving them out of nowhere?"

  
Michael exhaled sharply, not breaking his gazes at her glassy eyes. He took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

  
"You are right." He started. "You are right, Samantha. I was a coward. I am a coward. And I did that because I want to protect you. I am coward because..." He stopped.

  
"Because...?" Samantha inquired because he left his sentence hanging.

  
Michael stared at her deeply, making sure that she can feel his words. Because the next line that he said? It rocked her world.

  
"I am falling in love with you."

  
Samantha didn't expect those words but she is kinda relieved when she heard that from him. But there is still something that bothers him.

  
"I am scared, Samantha." He added. "I'm afraid that I might lose myself. I'm afraid that I don't know what to do if you were gone. If I lose you..."

  
A tear escaped from her eyes as she is still trying to absorb his words. His glassy eyes are saying all the emotions that he can feel. She will not be surprised if she will see a tear from his beautiful eyes.

  
"You don't know me. You don't know what I am capable of." He explained. "I don't know what are the possible things that I can do so you just won't be away from me. I don't know what I'm capable of either. I don't wanna hurt you."

  
"Are you saying those words to scare me? Are you trying to scare me so I will run away from you?" She blurted as tears crawled on her skin again.

  
Michael has doubts. He has a hesitant look on his face.

  
"I don't know. Maybe."

  
"Huh." Samantha scoffed, shaking her head a little. "I'm sorry but it is not working. Sorry to fail you but you can't scare me away. You know what scares me?" She asked, her eyes are waterfalls. "It is scaring me more if I'm gonna lose you."

  
A precious tear escaped from his eyes too. He knitted his eyebrows and shook his head to disagree with her.

  
"Samantha." He argued. "You are just saying that because I am a stranger to you. You don't know me. I am just a mystery that you want to solve. You don't know me that much."

  
"Then introduce yourself to me!" Samantha raised her voice and gripped on his arms, pleading. "Show your true self to me. Let me know you..." She sobbed and Michael remained staring at her. "Tell me everything. Your hopes. You dreams. Your flaws. Your weaknesses. Your secrets. Everything!"

  
"You don't understand..."

  
"Tell me, Michael. So I can learn how to be mad at you. So I will know what to expect from you. Because you know what Michael?" She pursued as she placed her hand on her beating heart. "My heart is screaming for you. It doesn't know how to let you go. It doesn't know how to erase you."

  
Michael pursed his lips again and tried to let go of his gazes but he can't. He moved his body away but his stares are glued at her. Tears keep on blurring their expressive eyes.

  
"Please, Michael." Samantha whispered. "Try. Please try. Try to let me stay inside your heart. Don't push me away... Please."

  
Michael just wanted to explain his side but he doesn't expect that this will happen. Her words are so genuine and Michael wants to dismiss it. What they have is wrong. To his eyes, it is wrong.

  
Michael let another tear fall from his eye before he shook his head again. He gave her a final look and faced the opposite direction. He walked away from her again. Just like what he did to her a few days ago.

  
"Michael?" She called but he didn't stop so she got no choice but to mutter the woman's name. "I am not Carlie!"

  
The mention of Carlie's name froze him.

  
"I am not her! I won't leave you! I'm staying! I won't let go of you!"

  
Michael stared on the ground. He thought, maybe he is making a mistake of letting Samantha go. What if she is really the one for him? She said it herself. She is not like Carlie. She won't leave him in contrast to what Carlie did.

  
"Michael..." She sobbed and the sight of Samantha who continued to cry is breaking his heart. "Michael. I won't leave you." Her voice cracked, almost a whisper. "I promise. I will stay. I won't leave you. You're my one great love. You are my first and last..."

  
Michael's expression softened. He is starting to believe her words. It keeps on repeating inside his mind that she won't leave him. That she will stay.

  
"No matter what you see? No matter what kind of guy I am?"

Samantha's lips trembled. She is so in love with him that she accepts whoever he is. His flaws. His weaknesses. His strength. His perfections. All of him, she accepts.

  
"Michael..." She whispered. "Whoever version of Michael I see, you are still my Michael."

  
Michael gave in to his rumbling emotions. A tear escaped again from his blurry gazes but it is not pain anymore. It is love.

  
He gave in and muttered his magic words.

  
"I love you, Samantha."

  
Samantha's expressions changed and her face is starting to get bright. She finally confirmed that she is not the only one who is in love. He loves her too so she let her emotions consumed her and whispered the words that she always wanted to say to him.

  
"I love you too, Michael."

  
Their hearts exploded because of the revelation. They shared a meaningful gaze that only the two of them can understand.

  
And the next thing they knew, they are sharing a sweet kiss under the dark, clear sky.


	12. First

Their hearts are filled with happiness and love again. The darkness is nowhere to be found. The smiles are tattooed permanently on their faces. The weather coordinated with their moods too. 

  
The sky is clear and multiple stars are scattered across the beautiful night sky. The moonlight is shining over the town too, making the quiet and calm place bright.

  
It is already late but Samantha is not concerned about the time. She is more concerned to be with Michael tonight. Ever since they got together again earlier, their love oozes from within and they can't stop themselves in declaring their love to one another.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you more."

  
It is always like that. They are so goofy and playful about their confessed love. It's like nothing happened. It's like they didn't break up.

  
They are happy.

  
But until when?

  
"You're home." Michael smiled widely before he let go of his snaked arm around her hips.

  
"Yeah. I am." Samantha whispered with a huge grin on her face. She even let herself spin before their hands let go of each other.

  
They went to her mother's pastry kitchen because they can have the peace that they want in there. It is detached from the main house so they don't need to whisper all the time. They are sneaking. And it is fun.

"I'll see you?" Michael's eyes twinkled against the moonlight which is the only source of light in the kitchen. 

  
"I'll see you." Samantha smiled sweetly before their foreheads touched.

  
They shared a cheeky grin, cherishing the love that they have. Samantha broke the connection and even she doesn't want to be away from him tonight, they need to part ways. 

  
Samantha watched the clear and dark sky as she leaned on the door frame which leads to the main house. Michael is just admiring her even though she is facing against him.

  
Michael can't help it so instead of seeing himself out from where they entered earlier, he locked Samantha against the door frame. Another set of cheeky giggles escaped from their lips. Their eyes twinkled to one another as Michael brushed his nose to her jawline. Samantha rested her hands on his broad shoulders, absorbing the tingling sensation that he is giving him.

  
"Tomorrow?" Michael whispered and Samantha nodded her head.

  
"Tomorrow."

  
Michael winked at her and that caused Samantha to giggle and slap his chest. He just admired her again before he kissed her temple. Samantha closed her eyes to absorb the gesture. He backed away and she leaned on the door frame again. Michael is walking himself out but he saw her guitar that he placed on the table earlier.

  
"Samantha?" He whispered and she looked at his way. "Your guitar."

  
She smiled widely and approached him. Samantha acted to reach for the guitar from his hand but instead of giving it to her, he put it away. They both chuckled at the playful act and Michael rested the instrument back on the table.

  
Their bodies got closer and closer until no air can penetrate in between them. Michael fixed her hair that is messing with her face. Their eyes are connected to one another and his right thumb caressed her left cheek.

  
In no time, their lips are devouring each other's tastes with their eyes closed. They are cherishing the sparks that are exploding around them.

  
His lips switched to her jawline and her hands roamed on his back. The room is getting heated and their kisses go deeper and deeper. The stars are witnessing an emerging love. A love that is so pure but full of secrets.

  
Secrets.

  
Everything happened in a quick flash and they just found themselves in Samantha's bedroom. Their sneakings in the main house didn't stop them from sharing and continuing their passionate kisses.

  
They chose to stay in the dark and let the moonlight and her wall lights to shine upon them. Samantha's hands are glued on his shoulders while his gentle ones are playing with her hair.

Her grip tightened on his skin when his lips tasted her neck. The pleasure is starting to consume their bodies and lust and desire are taking over. His hands traced her body from her hair down to her lower back until it reached her firm behind.

  
Her mouth gaped when he played with her buttocks as the electricity run through her ends. He smirked at her reaction and nibbled her skin even more. Samantha played with the hem of his jacket before she memorized every strands of his body. In a blink, his black fancy jacket is now on the floor.

  
Her soft hands continued to linger on his built, making sure that every detail is being touched. Despite of his white shirt that remained hugging his body, she can already appreciate his beautiful and sexy frame.

  
Just like her, Michael is grabbing the opportunity to roam his hands all over her figure. Her skin is so soft and he is enjoying every part of her. His lips is playing her skin, from her neck up to her cheeks. He is comforting her by kissing her eyes too.

  
"Michael..." She whispered, getting drunk of pleasure.

  
"Yes, my love?" He answered back. He cupped her cheeks and brushed her hair.

  
Slowly, Samantha fluttered her eyes open until their brown gazes meet. He knows exactly what she wants. She is sending all the appropriate message too.

  
Their gazes are intense and as Michael absorbed her hidden words, his fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress. Without breaking their eye connection, he unzipped it and guided the fabric until it fell on the floor. 

  
Before he touch her again, he removed his white shirt to reveal his soft skin. As an addition, he made it easy for her too and removed his pants voluntarily, leaving him in his black boxers.

  
Their eyes twinkled to one another as the sight of them barely naked is too much to handle. The fire is blazing inside the room despite of the cool breeze swaying outside.

  
He claimed her waiting lips and she hugged him tightly as a muscle memory. His fingers played with the straps of her bra before unclasping it. He let it slid along her soft skin and watched how she bit her bottom lip. She might be nervous but for him, that particular action is driving him crazy.

  
Samantha felt conscious and crossed her arms across her chest to hide her beautiful mountains. Michael just stared at her, understanding the motion. He brushed her hair and tilted her chin so she can meet his gentle eyes.

  
"Hey..." He whispered and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're beautiful." Michael comforted as their eyes are connecting. "You are beautiful, Samantha. Do you trust me?"

  
He saw how her throat moved, letting go of her nervousness. Samantha nodded in hesitation at first. She is nervous not because she doesn't trust and love Michael. She is nervous because of the experience. 

  
It is a new experience for her.

  
It's her first time.

  
It's new but she is not afraid to give herself to Michael.

  
"Do you trust me?" He repeated. His thumbs are caressing her cheeks and he keeps on kissing her temple to support her.

  
"I do trust you." She whispered when their eyes met. "I love you."

  
"I love you too." He answered in all honesty.

  
To show her love, Samantha initiated the kiss and he complied right away. The kiss started to deepen as she let go of her doubts and nervousness. And the next thing she knew, she is lying on the bed and his weight is rested comfortably on top of her.


	13. Promise

The new found love and the blazing fire continued to spark the whole room. The light from the heavenly bodies that keeps on giving light in the dark room is adding to the romantic vibe that they are sharing. The effect of the night lights from her wall is oozing some romantic love too.

  
"Michael..." She moaned.

  
"Just relax, love." He whispered as he showered her body with his tickling kisses.

  
They continued their love session, having a grasp of their own newly discovered rhythm. Samantha surrendered to him and trusted Michael to bring them in another paradise. He comforted her system by kissing her skin, having a great time with her chest. Her mouth gaped as the sensation of his lips on her mountains is driving her crazy.

  
Slowly, he crept down to her stomach and glorified her sexiness. Her eyes remained closed and her hands are playing with his curls. After he kissed every part of her skin, their lips met again and this time, it is now deeper and hungrier. They both know what will really happen tonight. And they both want that.

  
His hands touched his every fiber before his fingers played with the hem of her panties. In a swift second, she is now bare and vulnerable. Michael's eyes twinkled at the sight and Samantha felt her shyness dominating in her system again. But, Michael assured that it is gonna be okay and he kissed her again with all passion and love.

  
Michael broke their intense lip-locking and get off from the bed to remove his black boxers. In no time, Samantha's eyes brightened too and she blushed furiously. The first thing that welcomed her mind is that, how his thing will fit inside her hole? She has no idea but she knows very well that the human anatomy is making wonders.

  
"It will not bite you." Michael joked as he hovered on top of her again. Instead of being intimidated, Samantha just slapped his arm and rolled her eyes at him.

  
With a smile on their faces, their lips touched again. Michael is delighted at the view because her smiles are saying that she is more comfortable and relaxed now than before. Samantha can't suppress her moans because the pleasure levelled up especially when she felt his manhood poking her stomach.

  
"Are you ready, love?" Michael whispered when he found her gazes.

  
"Yes..."

  
"May I touch it?" He asked for permission.

  
Samantha is not the innocent one. She might not have an experience but she knows how sexual activity works. So when she felt his fingers on her clit, she is not surprised at the gesture but she still let out a soft gasp. He remained staring at her while his fingers are touching her drenched core. He is just touching it, taking it slowly. His fingertips barely entered her love hole.

  
He leaned backwards and rested in between her legs. He knew that she is more than ready so he opened a foil packet with his teeth. Samantha has no idea where it came from but Michael is prepared at their unexpected session. 

  
She watched how he clothed his treasured one with a slimy rubber latex and she can tell that the sight is very erotic. It just added more flame inside her system and she can just conclude one thing.

  
She wants him.

  
Badly.

  
Samantha nodded her head while staring at his brown eyes. She is giving her consent and Michael understood the gesture. He hovered back to her again to kiss her waiting lips but this time, his erection is now teasing her core.

  
"Just relax okay? I will not do something that will hurt you. I will take care of you. If you feel uncomfortable, or has any slight hint that you don't want what we are doing, tell me right away. Okay?" He arched his eyebrows, making sure that she understands his words. 

  
"I'm not gonna do anything without your permission. I will stop if you want it to stop. Just tell me, okay? I will listen to you and to your body. This is about you. Not me. I want you to be comfortable. I'll be gentle. You understand?"

  
"Yes..." She answered and nodded her head again.

  
"You'll feel the pain at first but it'll go away eventually. We'll take it slow. I'll be gentle. I promise."

  
"I understand, Michael." She whispered and pecked his lips.

  
Michael stared at her with love before he claimed her lips to distract her from anticipating. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she let Michael devour her skin and her lips.

  
When she's ready, he slid his tip inside her core. Slow. Gentle. Making sure that she can feel the least pain possible.

  
She screamed from pleasure and pain but Michael covered her mouth with his palm so they will not wake everybody up inside the house. He just let the half of his shaft entered her jewel and he pulled out right away.

  
When she recovered from the first penetration, Michael explained what will happen again and instructed her the step by step process. She understood everything and she is now more than ready especially that she trusted Michael so much.

  
Slowly, all of his inch are already inside her warm and wet walls. He showered her with kisses to comfort her rumbling body. She felt her own system adjusted to his size and after a few seconds, she nodded her head. Michael knew what she meant and with all gentleness, he started to move in a slow pace. 

  
Samantha doesn't know where to bang her head as the undescribable pleasure is consuming her. Michael made sure that his every movement will bring her comfort and not pain. They both found the familiar rhythm and they danced to their own choreography.

  
"I love you. I love you..." 

  
Michael keep on whispering to her but she can't find the strength to answer the same thing. But then, her eyes are saying everything she wanted to say. The way she looks at him is so pure and genuine and Michael can't hope for anything else.

  
Except, he is hoping that Samantha will keep her words and be with him whatever happens. That she will stay and she won't leave him. He knows that there's a huge probability, a really huge chance, that it will turn the other way but still, he is hoping.

  
"Michael..."

  
"Yes, love. I know..." Michael murmured while kissing her neck. "I love you..."

  
"I love you..."

  
The night is at its peak as they both found the rhythm of their love. The session remained passionate, sweet, and steamy. The moon and the stars are witnessing a romance that will prove that love has no boundaries.

  
For Samantha, she really believes that love has no limits. If you love someone, you love someone. There are no buts. If you love someone, you accept the person including their flaws and weaknesses.

  
But for Michael, everything is different. When he says that love has no boundaries, it has a different meaning for him.

  
However, this is not the time to talk about boundaries. They just crossed a precious and treasured line that made this night extra special for them.

  
They pursued the night, making love. The night is at its darkest and their sexual enjoyment is reaching its peak. Their bodies unite as one and in a sweet flash of time, they both reached the highest point of ecstasy and pleasure.

  
Sleep consumed Samantha right away after they cleaned up. Michael's comfort and warmth helped her to adjust at her new experience. He hugged her tightly, not letting her go. She was engulfed in a peaceful sleep and walked her way to the dreamland while Michael is staring at her beauty, memorizing her details.

  
"From now on..." He whispered to his sleeping beauty while brushing her hair. "No one can hurt you."

  
He stared at her with love but his words are like a sharp sword that can slit a deep flesh. His eyes are dark, making a spell on a promise that no one can break.

  
"I won't let anyone to hurt you. I promise. No one can hurt you..."


	14. News

The following days went well. Just like what it is expected to a woman who is in love, Samantha is glowing and happy. She is different to her past self who keeps on isolating herself and when alone, she is trying to dry her tear ducts.

  
It is much more different right now. She is always looking forward to wake up in the morning. Before, she doesn't even want to wake up. She always wishes that her sleep will continue until death pick her up. Right now, she just want to see the sun shines on her again.

  
She is now more skewed to the living side rather than death.

  
One shiny and bright morning, Samantha woke up in her white sleeping gown. The fabric is as white as her bedsheets. She fluttered her eyes slowly, adjusting to the sunrise that is hitting through her window.

  
She is greeted by the white ceiling and the aroma of flowers tickled her nose. That's when she knew that bright petals of fresh sunflowers are scattered all over her body and on her bed. There are fresh bunch of flowers in a vase placed on the table near the window too.

  
Samantha let out a huge sweet smile because she is sure that the flowers and the sweet gesture came from Michael. He never fails to make her feel loved and cherished. She is also in love with the idea that is why she is loving Michael more and more each day.

  
To her surprise, Michael left a note that he placed in between the flowers. Until now, she is letting him to be in his own pace. She is not pressuring him to open his heart for her and she is more than willing to wait for him until he feels comfortable and free.

**_You'll know more about_ **   
**_me tonight._ **   
**_\- Michael_ **

She got slightly nervous about his news but she is glad that he is planning something for them. Whatever it is that he loves to share with her, she will try to understand and accept him because she loves him.

  
Opposite to Samantha's excitement, Michael is having these uneasy feelings inside his heart and mind. He doesn't know if he is doing the right thing but he already tried to be away from her. 

  
And it didn't work. 

  
Their love is stronger than his dark secrets but then, who is he to judge? Samantha doesn't know a single thing about his past.

  
And now, Michael made up his mind and he is ready to show Samantha the truth about himself. If she truly loves him, she will accept the true him. He believes that. Besides, she already said that no matter what she sees about him, she will still accept him because she loves him.

  
That's what will happen tonight.

  
He will show his world to her. He loves her too and he doesn't want to live in a lie anymore. He will reveal his secrets.

  
"Are you sure that you are going to do it?" Miggy said while they are sitting on a log where they usually sit.

  
"I'm in love with her." Michael whispered but his eyes are showing the doubts that he is feeling. He is still not sure if he is doing the right thing.

  
"You love her but can you do this to her?" Rin followed up.

  
"I have no choice." Michael explained with all gentleness. "I love her and she deserves to know the truth. If she truly loves me, she will accept me. She needs to accept me..."

"Well..." Miggy shrugged, disagreeing. Rin showed her support too. "Who are you trying to fool? You know the truth, Michael."

  
"We all know the truth." Rin supplied.

  
Michael let out a deep sigh. The kids have a point. Who is he trying to fool? Is he that drowned in love that he strongly believes that she will accept the truth?

  
Or maybe, Michael just wants himself to believe that she will accept him no matter what. His secrets are so dark that even himself cannot accept but, to his thinking, Samantha is different. She won't judge him. She already accepted him just by spending time with him and loving him.

  
But then, Miggy's statement rung again. Who is Michael trying to fool? He decided that he will do it but he is afraid. He is afraid because once he told her the truth and Samantha can't accept him, it is over. He will never see her again. He will be left in a broken state just like what Carlie did to him.

  
But it is what he deserves, right? He didn't tell her the truth. He has his reasons for withholding the fact but, he shouldn't approached her in the first place. They are now in love and it makes things complicated. His mind is playing tricks on him again but he is so in love with her that he needs to take the risks. 

  
He is so desperate already. He needs her for himself. Michael strongly believes that their love will save them. That her love for him is true. And in the farthest part of his mind, he wishes that her love is somewhat blind so she cannot see his flaws.

  
As the time to meet the true him is getting nearer, Michael is starting to get selfish. He is blinded by the darkness and the only thing that can stop him is for Samantha to accept and be with him.

  
But what if Samantha really cannot accept Michael's true nature? What will Michael do?

  
That's what Bruno is trying to find out. He can't remember when was the last time he spoke with Samantha. All he knows is, Samantha is always making excuses whenever they are planning for a hangout or whatnots. She barely joins them even at lunch. They have no idea what is really happening because she is not like this before.

  
But then, for Bruno, maybe it is Samantha's way of escaping. Maybe, in his mind, she already found a way to distract herself from her lonely heart. That is why Bruno is giving her all the space she needs even though their other friends are taking it the wrong way. 

  
In fact, Abbie and Jasmine are making conclusions about Samantha's whereabouts. They are not doing it just to make up stories about her but because they are just concerned. According to them, what they saw is pretty alarming but Bruno just shrugged the issues away. He doesn't even wanna hear it.

  
Who cares if Samantha is seeing someone if ever that is the truth?

  
However, the rumor around their circle is becoming a bigger issue. It is not just about their friendships anymore. Someone is getting involved and it is not a great news.

  
The same day, while Bruno is busy in their family-owned coffee shop, a friend dropped by to deliver a news to him. Lemuel, also a part of their friend circle, brought a bad news.

  
"Lemuel. What's up?" Bruno smiled even though he noticed that Lemuel's expressions are saying that there's nothing to celebrate.

  
"Yeah. I have news. I don't know if you heard it already but..." Lemuel said, having hesitations about the news. Bruno just waited patiently while they are both sitting on the corner table of the shop. "It's about Nico."

  
"What about him?" Bruno knitted his eyebrows, absorbing the fact that he needs to prepare himself for Lemuel's next words.

  
"He's dead." Lemuel breathed, concerned. "Nico is already dead."

  
"What?"

  
"Yes." Bruno's friend confirmed. "Last night in their dorm. Around 3 AM. He got crazy and slit his own neck. There's a stab on his chest too."

  
"I don't understand. Why is this happe-"

  
"That's what we're thinking too." Lemuel added. "We all know that he was a jerk but being dead? That's a different discussion."

  
"Why did he do that?" Bruno still can't find the light in the situation.

  
"That's why I am here." Lemuel spitted his words carefully. "It's about Sam."

  
"What about Sam? What concerns her?"

  
"They said it was a suicide but the thing found on Nico's chest?" Lemuel arched his brows, examining Bruno's reactions. "It's Sam's chisel."

  
"No way." Bruno argued. "Maybe it's just a frame up. They can claim it easily that it is her chisel but who knows?"

  
"They found it, Bruno." Lemuel said as he patted Bruno's shoulder. Bruno is so lost for words, not knowing how to absorb Nico's death and worse, Samantha's involvement. "Her name is engraved on it. Everyone knows it."

  
It is the truth. Everyone knows about the engravement on her wood chisel. She showed it proudly to her friends when she finished doing it. Some admired it too because her engravings are smooth and beautiful. The mark is like a public record.

  
"I don't know..." Bruno still disagreed. "We still don't know about it. There might be some mistakes or something."

  
"Abbie and Jasmine are still working on it. They will talk to her family about it. I also found out that they already talked to her stepfather last week."

  
"Uncle Eli?"

  
"Yeah." Lemuel agreed. "They told him that they saw Samantha. They are just worried and concerned."

  
"Worried about what?"

  
With too much information he missed because of being busy with their family business, it is really a lot to take in for Bruno. He just thought that what he noticed about Samantha is a minor thing but now, it is eye opening.

And then, what Lemuel told him about Abbie and Jasmine's claims froze him on his spot. It shocked him the most. He can't believe what he heard and he even felt his soul leaving his body.


	15. Scream

The moon is shining brightly and the cold breeze is blowing. Just like what Michael promised to Samantha, she will get to know him tonight. Michael will open himself up and reveal to Samantha his true self. He will not hide anymore. He loves Samantha and he believes that she loves him too. She loves him enough to accept him.

  
Michael is holding on to her words. That she will not leave him whatever happens. That she will going to accept him no matter what version of him she will see.

  
"You live here?" Samantha asked while clinging his hands on his arm.

  
Michael brought her to his home. The bermudas that surrounding the house are very green. The flowers are in full bloom too. The nearby trees have light decorations all over it, making the place bright and lively. 

  
Samantha roamed her eyes around. The windows are covered with curtains but the house is oozing with bright lights. It is welcoming already and the home feels warm.

  
But, to her thinking, the home is a familiar place.

  
It is a two-storey home and there's a small staircase in front before you can reach the main door. The house is very beautiful. And it is not a house. It is a home. It is screaming a warming feeling but the night breeze remained cold that it can tickle a spine.

  
"Yes. I live here." Michael said proudly when they stopped from walking and admired the mansion.

  
"It's beautiful."

  
"Thank you." He answered as he examined Samantha's expressions. 

  
Michael just wants to make sure that Samantha is still okay and there is no hint that she wanted to run away.

  
"But it's familiar. I think I've been here before." Samantha shared to him. 

  
Her eyebrows are knitted, trying to remember but then, it is Michael's home. She never visited his home.

  
"You'll know eventually." He just whispered and looked at her, assuring. "Let's go inside?"

  
Samantha nodded her head and let Michael to guide her until they are inside the warm home. In contrast to what she observed from outside, the ambiance of the home is not that jolly and lively. In fact, even all the lights are on, it still feels dark and gloomy because of the red and dark theme that surrounds them.

  
"Grandma, this is Samantha." Michael introduced to an old lady who is walking slowly from the kitchen to the living room. "She's my girlfriend."

  
"Why did you bring her here?" The grandmother said.

  
She continued to walk across the place until she is no longer in sight. Samantha didn't even got a glimpse of the old lady's face. All she knows is that, Michael's grandma is wearing a white, old-fashioned casual dress. Her hair is white too and it reached her shoulders.

  
Michael just tightened his grip on Samantha's hand to comfort her. She just shrugged the remarks away. Maybe, grandma is just in a bad mood to entertain some guests.

  
Samantha just smiled at him and then, another old person showed in the room. The old man came from the stairs and he stood in front of them. He is taller than Michael and he is wearing white, long sleeved top with black suspenders. He just stared at Samantha blankly.

  
"The moment you took the guitar, you let Michael to be part of your life." The old man said and moved away to leave them.

  
"Guitar? What guitar?" Samantha questioned because she got confused for a second.

  
Michael just looked plainly at her. She even roamed her eyes around the house again. 

  
"Are you okay? You want to meet them, right? You want to know more about me?" Michael dismissed her questions and just checked on her.

  
Samantha really felt that the place is familiar as she observed the details again.

  
"You can handle it, right?"

  
"What exactly should I be prepared for?" Samantha asked.

  
Before Michael can answer her quests, a lady on a wheelchair who is in her 40s showed up. She is accompanied by a little boy who shared the same age with Rin and Miggy.

  
"Son? Is she the one whom you always talking about?" The lady asked sweetly to Michael.

  
Even before they can react to the woman's words, a man who is also in his 40s walked towards the couple. He looks like Michael but the man is taller and bigger.

  
"Make sure that you won't leave Michael, Sam." The man warned her and Samantha felt her skin shivered.

  
"Samantha." Michael called her attention so she looked at him. "Meet my father, my mother, and my brother."

  
Samantha got confused even more. What is happening right now contradicted his own words. 

  
"I thought..." She started while switching her gazes to all the people in the room. "Michael, I thought you already lost them?"

  
"You haven't told her, Michael?" His father inquired.

  
Samantha started to feel her heart beating loudly. Her breathings started to hitch too. She doesn't know exactly why but she became nervous all of a sudden. 

  
And nervous is an understatement to what she really feel.

  
"Sam..." The man continued as he stared at Samantha. "All of us in here... are already dead."

  
Everything that happened in Samantha's life flashed across her mind. The darkness consumed her again as she continued to look at everyone in the room. She is just waiting for someone to say that they are just kidding. That this is just a prank but it never came.

  
Samantha looked at Michael but he just looked serious. No other emotions are can be seen on his face. Samantha pulled her hands from him as she stepped back. The whole place is starting to get dim and creepy. She is not just nervous now. She is afraid.

  
She took a few more steps back, her breathings are rapid. In a blink, everyone is now in the same room with her. His grandfather even lighted a candle and suddenly, it smelled like November. 

  
His family members gathered in the same space and Michael is no longer in her sight.

  
Her panic attacks reached its peak as she stumbled her way to leave the house. And the moment she stepped her feet outside, everything changed. The garden is now dried. The bermudas and the flowers are not there anymore. The previously well-lighted home is now dark and haunted.

  
It is the haunted and abandoned mansion.

  
It is where they celebrated Jasmine's birthday. The place where they scared the crap out of their friend before yelling a birthday surprise to her.

  
Now, Samantha knows why the place seemed familiar. She been there before.

  
She gave a final look at the mansion, making sure that she is seeing it clearly. Nothing changed. It remained the creepy and scary home.

  
Samantha run away from the haunted home but Michael suddenly showed up in her way, causing her to scream like hell.

  
Michael's look is so different to what Samantha knew. It is still his face but, there are blood spots all over his face and clothes. His white, ruffled, silky shirt has stains all over it. 

  
He looks pale too. 

  
And cold. Really cold.

"You promised me, Samantha."

  
Michael blurted out the words that he wants to say. His eyes are glassy but his tone is screaming his disappointments and anger. The hurt in his voice is also evident.

  
"You said, you're gonna accept me no matter what version of me you will see." His voice cracked and his facial expressions darkened.

  
"Michael? You too?" 

  
That's the only thing Samantha can say. Her tears are already flowing and her heart is booming like crazy. She is hoping that what his father said was a complete lie. 

  
Or maybe, she wants to believe that Michael is an exception but when he showed up with a different look? Presenting himself as a corpse? She lost it. 

  
She doesn't care if she broke a promise. All she wants is to run away from that place.

  
"Samantha!" He stopped her from running but she fought back. 

  
His touches are cold just like what she felt the first time their skins touched. The scenario where she jumped across the large crack in the abandoned building. She said that he is cold but he answered that she is just warm.

  
Maybe, she is right all along. 

  
He is cold. Dead cold.

  
"Samantha!"

  
"No!" She cried and pushed him away. She managed to free herself and run as fast as she can.

  
Samantha escaped from Michael and she run, her gazes went back to the mansion again. The curtains are being swayed by the cold wind. She saw the family members looking at her through the windows. 

  
They are staring at her and the way they look is as dead as them. As cold as them.

  
She took a minute, watching what is happening. No one is moving a muscle. Every window she sees, there is someone watching. Her breathings are still rapid while she roamed her gazes. 

  
She switched her sight and there she saw, a few meters away from her, Michael.

  
He didn't chase after her anymore. He is just standing there, waiting for her next actions. He is deeply hurt. Another wound damaged his heart. A tear escaped from his eyes as he watched her running away from the mansion. 

  
Away from him.

  
Samantha managed to be away from the house but when she jogged a narrow and dim path, she saw a familiar stance.

  
"Dad?" She whispered.

  
She approached him, still maintaining a distance. Henry is holding a bottle of beer, getting himself drunk. He is wearing the same clothes he wore when Samantha saw him under the bridge, dead. 

  
Like Michael, there is blood on his face and clothes too.

  
"Dad?" She repeated.

  
Instead of acknowledging Samantha, Henry has a dark expression on his face. He groaned darkly and he let out a deafening scream. Samantha can't help herself but to scream at the top of her lungs. 

  
It is not the father that she knew. It is another cold and bloody soul.

  
A lost soul.

  
Samantha doesn't want to accept what she is seeing. It is too much that all she can do is to cry and scream. 

  
From afar, Michael watched how she suffered. This is what he is preventing to happen when he cut the ties between them. But then, he really believes that she loves him and she can change the course but that didn't happen. He just watched her as painful tears fell from his brown eyes.

  
Samantha felt her heart clenched. Everything is too much that she wants to consider herself dead too. She gathered all her strength and screamed loudly until she ripped her throat. She closed her eyes and roared in frustration. 

  
The next thing she knew, she wakes up from a deep sleep and the sunlight is striking her face.

  
It is a brand new morning.

  
Everything is just a nightmare.


	16. Dream

Samantha's heart is beating like a drum. Tiny droplets of sweat are pooled on her forehead. Her eyes seemed tired too and her breathings are still heavy.

  
All of these are because of the freaking nightmare.

  
Her mind is blank and she cannot think clearly. She doesn't have any opinions or reactions about her bad dream. All she knows, everything feels real but she is not engaging to it. She keeps on repeating to herself that it is just a dream.

  
A bad dream.

  
When she recovered from her deep thinking, she prepared to get off from the bed but she noticed that there is a stem of sunflower resting on her stomach. It is so beautiful that it can brighten her day already, only if she didn't just experience a terrible sleep. 

  
The flower is a huge one and the petals are so bright and lively. The scent of the blossom mixed with Michael's scent that made her love the flower even more. However, her mind is still confused and clouded. Michael's handwritten note didn't help her to recover too.

**Whatever happens.**

Samantha reminded herself again that everything is just a dream. Her boyfriend is a real one. Not a corpse.

  
"It is just a dream. Just a dream." She muttered to herself.

  
To convince her own self even more, she walked towards her window and the cold morning breeze greeted her warm but pale skin. 

_You promised me. You promised._

Her mind played games with her. Michael's words keep on repeating inside her head. But then, Samantha learned how to deal with these kind of thinkings so she just shrugged the screams right away. 

  
She put the sunflower on the vase which is on her night stand, together with the other bunch of sunflowers. All of the floras are fresh and in full bloom like they were just picked that morning.

  
Samantha lost herself for a second. She stared at the bright flowers but she is actually looking at nothingness. She was just interrupted by a soft knock on the door and her mother peeked to check on her.

  
"Sam?" Christie called and Samantha switched her attention to her mother. "Are you okay?"

  
"Y-yes." She stuttered and nodded her head to convince Christie. 

  
The maternal instincts worked and Christie knew that something is bothering her daughter. But then, she doesn't want to ask because Samantha looked confused and lost. Christie got worried even more because she has her own alarming observations about her daughter these past few days, especially that Samantha has visitors downstairs.

  
"You have visitors. Your friends are waiting for you downstairs." Christie said and Samantha acknowledged it.

  
Samantha has no idea why her friends visited her. In school, they are almost avoiding her or maybe, that's just what she thought. She is the one who keeps on making excuses so she can meet and see Michael in their safe haven.

  
When ready, Samantha went downstairs and she knitted her eyebrows right away when everyone saw her presence. They are looking at her, worrying like she is sick or something. That confused Samantha even more.

  
"Sam, there was an incident at your school." Eli informed her when Samantha reached the living room. "Your friends are here. They have some concerns about you. I also asked for Doctor Savre's help. She's from our church, a volunteer in missionary programs. She's here so she can talk to you. She can help you."

  
Samantha just roamed her eyes around. She got a little overwhelmed for having visitors. Bruno, Abbie, and Jasmine are there aside from her mother, Eli, and Doctor Savre.

  
"Sam." Bruno called Samantha's attention. "We are just here to inform you about the..." He left his sentence hanging. He doesn't know how to mention the incident without offending anyone.

"About what?" She inquired, still has no idea what the gathering is all about.

  
"About the weapon used?" Bruno continued. "The weapon used by the victim?"

  
"What victim?" Samantha asked again and that added to Jasmine's worries.

  
"Sam." Jasmine said, her voice is almost panicking. "Don't tell me that you don't know about it."

  
"About what? What are talking about?" Samantha hissed. Her annoyance grew because she can't keep up with the topic.

  
"About the murder, Sam." Abbie explained calmly. "You know about it, right?"

  
"Murder?" Samantha has a lot of questions in her mind right now. "Wait. What murder? Who's dead?"

  
Her friends looked at each other. This is not how they see this conversation will go. The murder incident is a talk of the town that is why they find it impossible for Samantha to not know a single thing about it.

  
"Sam, it's Nico." Abbie supplied. "The one who harassed you before."

  
"Huh?" Samantha reacted. "Nico is dead?"

  
"Yes, Sam." Jasmine followed up. "He was stabbed using your chisel."

  
"Jasmine." Bruno stopped her. The information is too much.

  
"My chisel?" Samantha bursted. She doesn't know where this discussion is going. 

  
"Sam, we're just concerned about you." Jasmine approached Samantha to help her understand what is going on. "You are not yourself lately. You're not always around and then, we have this..."

  
"Uhm uh..." 

  
Bruno tried to find a way to make the ambiance lighter since he believes that the involvement of Samantha's chisel is just a mistake. The case was already closed anyway since all the evidences are saying that it was a suicide.

  
"Don't worry, Uncle and Auntie. Nico was a drug user. He might just be high that time so he went wild and committed suicide."

  
"But," Jasmine is very concerned that she will not hide any information. "But his crazy friends keep on screaming that Sam's boyfriend killed Nico. They were high in drugs too but..."

  
"My boyfriend?" Samantha repeated. Now, she really can't hide her annoyance because even Michael is dragged in the situation.

  
"Your boyfriend, Sam." Jasmine persuaded. "Your boyfriend who is a... a dead man."

  
Samantha opened her mouth to speak but no words came. Her mind started to swirl as she remembered her dream about Michael being a spirit. And now, Jasmine is saying some nonsense to her.

  
But then, Nico's friends are not lying. What Nico, Kyle, and Bryan saw when they tried to force Samantha to ride with them that one dark night was true. 

  
When Michael appeared out of the blue and showed himself to them, all they saw was a man who has blood all over his face and clothes. His eyes are dark like he was from the underworld. 

That was the reason why the guys run like hell when Michael talked to them. They saw a different version of Michael. They saw the true him. It was a much more different version from what Samantha is seeing that time.

  
"Sam..." Jasmine tried to catch her attention because Samantha drifted in space. Everyone is just waiting patiently for some answers too.

  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Samantha whispered but her mind cannot function properly.

  
"Sam, you don't have a boyfriend. It is just your mind playing tricks. It is just an imagination." Jasmine is so motivated to reveal what she knows.

  
"No." Samantha argued and shook her head. "That's not true. Michael is real." She muttered even though her dream and Jasmine's claims are saying the same thing.

  
"Sam..." Jasmine sighed. "Believe me. I'm saying the truth. Your escapades are just part of your illusion. You are talking to no one. Remember when we were in front of the antique shop? When you excused yourself and crossed the street? There was no Michael, Sam. You are just talking to yourself. He doesn't exists."

  
"You're lying..." Samantha shook her head as a pool of tears started to crawl on her face. She doesn't want to believe any of it.

  
"Sam, here. Take a look." 

  
Jasmine scrolled through the pages of Samantha's sketchpad that she left in the living room last night together with her small bag. How Samantha got home is still a big mystery. She got home without her conscious knowledge.

  
"Michael is not real, Sam. You don't have a boyfriend. He is not real. It is just an illusion."

  
Jasmine's words shocked everyone in the room especially Samantha. The sketchpad revealed her sketches. It is the same sketchpad where she drew Michael's details while he is sleeping. That is the day where the heavy rain poured and they got drenched even before they managed to run towards the rest area.

  
Samantha's drawings of Michael's feet and mid-body are normal because it is just about the clothes and the shoes. But when it comes to his hand, it is different. 

  
The revelation was confirmed when Samantha saw her sketch of his upper body. Michael should be asleep in that drawing but what the paper is showing, it is a sketch of a skull wearing his black jacket.

  
Samantha didn't sketch Michael the way she saw him with her own eyes. The sketches revealed his true state. 

  
A dead man.

  
A corpse.

  
The only thing she got right is the eyes. His beautiful, brown, doe eyes.

  
As Samantha is consumed by shock, Doctor Savre approached and calmed her.

  
"It's okay, Sam. Breathe." The doctor said, trying to comfort Samantha. "It's normal. You are grieving. We are here to support you. Everything will be okay."

  
"I don't care what you all believed in." Samantha continued to hiss as her breathings are getting heavy. Her panic attacks are striking. "Michael is real. None of what you said are true! He is real!"

  
"But Sam-"

  
"No!" Samantha shouted and cut Bruno's words. "You know what? I don't care what you all are saying. Believe what you want to believe in." She said, trying to be calm. "I don't care about your opinions. My only concern is that, who among you decided that I am a mental patient? That I am crazy?"

  
Doctor Savre is a psychiatrist. That explains her presence.

  
"Sam, no one is saying that you are craz-"

  
"No!" 

  
Samantha lashed again and this time, to her mother. Eli just comforted Christie, both are hurting to what is happening to Samantha.

  
"Sam, we just want to talk to you about all of this. We just asked for help. She can assist you." Eli gestured to the lady doctor. "These past few days, we don't know where you were going. We are worried. Concerned. We don't know what you are doing. And you look very pale."

  
Samantha still refused to believe everyone's words. In her mind, Michael is existing and she is willing to prove it to everyone.

  
"I can prove it to all of you. Michael is real. You just don't want me to be happy! All of you are wrong." 

  
Determined, Samantha let out her words with all emphasis and strength. Her tears continued to flow but she is stronger now. Michael helped her through her pain. She managed to overcome her loneliness and now, she is stronger than before. And all of that are because of Michael.

  
"I can show it to you. Follow me."

  
Samantha challenged everyone as she walked towards her room and everyone followed. 

  
And there, in her room, another mystery was solved but another dream was shattered.


	17. Truth

"I can prove it to all of you." 

  
Samantha muttered her words before she entered her bedroom and everyone followed. She roamed her eyes around, looking for something. Her heart is beating like a drum like it just wanted to explode. She wants to prove that Michael do exist but she is having her doubts to herself too.

  
"He loves to give me sunflowers. Everything is in here." She gestured around, approaching her night stand.

  
So much for Samantha's disbelief, all of the sunflowers she put in her vase are now wilted. The flowers that are bright and lively before are now wilted. They are now brown and crispy, dead for weeks already.

  
"Impossible." Samantha whispered to herself as she stared at the flowers which are now in her hands. "These are still fresh earlier. When I woke up." She explained as another tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

  
"Sam..." Christie comforted and hugged herself as the cold breeze is tickling their skins.

  
"It is not just the sunflowers." Samantha said and put the flowers back on the table. She also grabbed her small craft box where she is hiding some of her important things. "Michael gave me some letters too. Here. Michael gave me these."

  
Christie took the pieces of paper and everyone just watched, trying to absorb all the information. Michael's letters are written in a random paper with irregular sides. Those are the letters he left with the flowers and one of them is the paper he gave her where the address of the forest park is written.

  
"Sam, this is your handwriting." Bruno claimed when he analyzed the letters.

  
"What? No." Samantha argued as she snatched the papers. "Michael gave these to me! Look carefully. Those are Michael's!" She yelled and returned the letters to them. "This. He also gave me this."

  
Samantha showed to everyone the red guitar pick. The same red thing that Michael gave when they met near the antique shop.

But then, Samantha realized that everything is falling apart. She calmed down as she stared at the red pick on her hands. Even at first look, she knows very well the story behind the red guitar pick.

  
Tears fell from Samantha's eyes.

  
"Sam? Sweetie?" Christie whispered.

  
Everyone cannot believe what is happening in front of them. Christie calmed herself as the realization hits them. 

  
The letters, they are more than just letters. It is revealed that the pieces of paper is like a puzzle piece. It is a whole image before it is ripped out and random words were written behind the colored part.

  
Eli grabbed the picture frame from Samantha's nightstand. It is now empty. It is just a frame. There's no picture displayed on it.

  
Michael's letters formed a picture.

  
It is Henry and Samantha's picture. The last picture they took before he died.

Samantha bursted into tears, still staring at the guitar pick. Christie also caught her attention so Samantha can look over the photo but her focus remained mainly on the red pick.

  
"Why I didn't notice this before? This was my father's guitar pick." Samantha cried as she placed the pick beside the formed picture. "Michael really gave me those things. He even taught me how to play the guitar!"

  
"Guitar?" Eli questioned. "I told you not to-"

  
"I know. I know..." 

  
Samantha interrupted and grabbed her guitar underneath the bed. But before that, she showed her box case where her carving tools are rested since it is hidden beside her guitar.

  
There's a missing piece.

  
"No. No." Samantha whispered but she doesn't care about the carving tools. She is more focused on the guitar. "Here. I saw and bought this guitar and hid it from you because I know that you're gonna stop me from having it because I will miss my father even more... It will remind me of him."

  
"Sweetie, are you doing all of this because you miss your father?" Christie muttered her words carefully, as soft as it can get.

  
"No! I'm telling the truth!" Samantha exploded. "Michael really taught me how to play the guitar. He is always with me! He is real! Michael is real!"

  
Samantha is now yelling, frustrated that everything is against her. Everyone remained quiet. The scenario is a lot to digest.

  
"Sam..."

  
"Ma! I'm telling the truth! Why can't you just believe me? I'm telling the truth!" Samantha breathed as she paced back and forth.

  
Her head is spinning, unable to take that Michael is just in her mind. But then, she is so sure that he is not just a product of her imagination. He is real and she is more than willing to prove it once more.

  
"Michael really taught me how to play the guitar. We are always seeing each other..." She continued to explain until another information popped in her brain. 

  
"The park! At the park! That's our place! It is where we are seeing each other. The park! And the twins too! Rin and Miggy! Those kids are always holding sunflowers. They can help me to prove that Michael exists. They are always with him. Let's go to the park." Samantha pleaded, crying. "Come with me to the park. I can show you. I can prove it to you."

  
And that's what happened.

  
Everyone is patient enough to understand Samantha's situation. Samantha is not losing any hope. She still believes that Michael is real. She even fall in love with him. He must be real. He should be real.

  
Samantha is the first one to get off of the car and approached the path towards the forest park. But, her vision is playing tricks with her again. Their safe haven looks different now. It is not the peaceful and quiet grassy area. The numerous trees are still giving shade but the whole ambiance is a lot more different.

  
"Why this place is like this?" Samantha muttered to herself but everyone heard it. She is so confused that she didn't feel her mother's hug. "It wasn't like this before. Our place isn't like this. It was beautiful and free. What happened?"

  
Samantha broke from Christie's comforting touch and explored the area. She approached the log where she and Michael are always resting, talking about everything under the sun. It is where they had their guitar tutorials too.

  
"Ma." She called her mother. The other people involved are just watching patiently. "Here. This is where I learned how to play the guitar. This is where Michael taught me how."

  
While Samantha is explaining, Eli and Samantha's friends are exploring the place. There must be something hidden in the area.

  
Samantha's judgment is already clouded. She just hugged herself as she roamed her eyes around. Another batch of tears escaped from her bloodshot eyes. 

  
She keeps on repeating to herself that this must be a dream too. A terrible dream. If before, she doesn't want to wake up from a freaking nightmare, she just want it to stop right now. She wants to wake up. She wants Michael to tell her that everything is just a dream.

  
"This is our haven. Our safe haven." 

  
"But Sam..." Christie whispered while fighting the shivers that are creeping to her body. This is not a park. This is a..."

  
"Ma! No! This is not like this before!" Samantha yelled again, trying to persuade everyone that the place is a park. "This is a park! Not a cemetery!"

  
A cemetery.

  
The quiet and peaceful place is a cemetery.

  
The previously grassy and clear space is now full of tombstones.

"This isn't a cemetery... No...." Samantha continued to whisper. "It is not like this..."

  
Her eyes wandered around until she remembered the kids. They probably knew where Michael is.

  
"Rin! Miggy!" She screamed that alerted her loved ones. "Rin! Miggy!"

  
She keeps on calling and screaming but no one is showing up. Not even a shadow. Samantha run around, looking for her little friends.

  
"Rin and Miggy. They are always here." She explained as they followed her. "They love to pick sunflowers and they are bringing them in here. They are always with Michael. Rin! Miggy!" 

  
"Sam..." Christie comforted.

  
"Show yourselves, please! Where are you? Rin! Miggy! I need you two right now! Please..." Samantha lost herself as she keeps on looking for the kids.

  
"Sam?" Eli called.

  
"Rin! Miggy!"

  
"Sam..." Eli mentioned once again. "It is where you probably got the names." He said calmly as he gestured to the tombstone near him.

  
Samantha looked closely and there she saw, the names of the twins. Nicknamed as Rin and Miggy. They shared a tombstone which is full of bright and fresh sunflowers.

"No..." Samantha cried in silence as she sit near the tombstone. "Rin... Miggy... No. This can't be. This can't be." She continued to mutter as her tears keep on falling.

  
Christie hugged and comforted Samantha as the reality is striking her daughter. Samantha's heart is clenching. She doesn't know what to think anymore. She is hurting badly and she can't find any valid reason why it is happening to her. 

  
She just wants to move on and have a normal life but why she is struggling so bad? She is having a bad phase in life to the point that she is starting to see spirits who can't rest in peace.

  
She can't handle the whole truth.

  
"Michael..." Samantha cried in pain and then, she blacked out.


	18. Life

Samantha's loved ones let her have her much needed rest. When she blacked out, she didn't open her eyes for 15 minutes. When her conscious self came back to her body, all she knows is that, she is already home.

  
Christie took care of her daughter. No one spoke any single thing about the scenario. Samantha remained quiet too as she absorbed the crazy truth about Michael's true nature. She let herself slammed on her own bed the whole night and the moment she opened her eyes, it is already morning.

  
The moment she woke up, everything seemed normal again. The weather is not gloomy and inviting. The sun is shining brightly, giving hope to every life. The birds are chirping. The trees are swaying.

  
Everything is normal except for her.

  
Right now, Samantha is realizing the truth. She is seeing things and she is the only one who can enjoy the dark weather. 

  
Her skin remained pale. 

  
Maybe, it is due to the fact that she is so willing to be with him. Michael is taking her life from her slowly. And she doesn't even realized it because she is too drowned in love.

  
Christie stayed with her all the time. Even the sun is already shining, she remained beside her. They are scrolling through the old pictures of Christie and Henry. Christie wants to tell everything. She knew that her daughter is hating her for leaving them for Eli and Lois. In Samantha's mind, Christie chose her new family. That she cheated on Henry.

  
But that is not the truth.

  
"We are young and in love." Christie started to explain. "I am young. I am so young that I really believed that love will save us from hell. Life is so hard. But then, we keep on fooling ourselves that we can survive the wrath of life as long as we are together. Maybe, it is true but your father's pride couldn't handle it."

  
Christie's eyes started to get glassy but she tried to compose herself. Samantha is just listening patiently, her own eyes are having their own moment too.

  
"Your father couldn't handle that I'm the one who is providing for the family. I'm the one who is earning. He barely had a job. There's no money in his night gigs." Christie continued the story. 

  
"And then, he was always drunk. He became an alcoholic. He became abusive. He started to hurt me and the one thing that can make me breathe is that, he is keeping you safe. And there was one time that..."

  
Christie can't hold it anymore and let her tears flow. 

  
"Henry almost killed me." Christie revealed and Samantha looked at her with widened eyes. "I'm so scared. I don't know what to do. He said he loved me but he almost killed me."

  
"Ma..."

  
"We were going to escape but when I am carrying you, you don't want to be with me. You want your father. You didn't want to come with me. You were crying and screaming for him." Christie cried. "You were looking for him. My heart... My heart is going to explode when I left you."

  
Samantha held her mother's hand, understanding.

  
"I can't do anything. I was so scared. I was so scared because if I will not escape from him, he will kill me. He doesn't care if I am hurt. He was always drunk." Christie continued to reminisce as her tears keep on falling. 

  
"I was so scared of him and I said to myself, love doesn't kill. Sam, your father and I are no longer together when Eli and Lois came to my life. I never cheated on your father."

  
Love doesn't kill.

  
Samantha's heart clenched and approached her mother to give her a tight hug.

  
"I'm sorry, Ma..."

  
"I'm still blaming myself until now." Christie murmured as she brushed Samantha's hair. "I am blaming myself everyday. Especially now that these things are happening so please, Sam." She held her daughter's arms so they can look at each other. "What is happening to you? What is going on? Please, tell me."

  
"I'm sorry, Ma. I am so sorry." Samantha hugged her mother again.

  
All this time, she is believing the wrong things about her mother. Henry was a great father to her that is why it is hard for her to accept why Christie left them. But then, Samantha is so young back then. She will never understand it at that time but now, she is mature enough to know the truth.

  
While Samantha is having her personal sufferings, Michael is having a cloudy mind too. Now that Samantha knew everything and her eyes are already open, their chances of being together are very slim.

  
"She is like Carlie." Rin commented as Michael is having a deep thought.

  
They are in the forest park where they are always staying. But, it is not a forest park anymore. It is a cemetery. That explains why they love the place so much.

  
"Sam will do the same thing to you." Miggy said while plucking the petals of the sunflower in his hand. "Why don't you just get her?"

  
Michael looked at the twins. His eyes are longing and sad.

  
"I want her to be with me because she loves me."

  
"She loves you." Rin muttered and offered Michael a sunflower to which, he gladly accepted.

  
"But what if she doesn't?" Miggy asked the most important thing.

  
Michael's eyes darkened. If she doesn't, he has other plans and he will not take no as an answer. 

  
Days later, Michael is very eager to see Samantha and to his surprise, she went to their previously safe haven, hoping to have a peaceful talk with him.

  
Alone, Samantha roamed around the cemetery. She is giving attention to every tombstone, trying her luck to see Michael's name. She already touched every mark but still, no luck for her. 

  
Her breathings started to get heavy and suddenly, she felt chilly. The sun is now covered with clouds. The weather is starting to get sad again just like their longing hearts.

  
"You are so unfair!" Samantha yelled at the top of her lungs. She is hoping that Michael will hear her and he will show himself. "So unfair! You are so unfair, Michael!"

  
"Samantha." Michael showed out of the blue and revealed himself behind her. He left a respectable distance in between them and slowly, Samantha faced him with tears on her face.

  
He approached her as he spoke, "I thought that you would accept me. The truth."

  
"You know what hurts?" Samantha made sure that she gave enough emphasis on her words even though her tears are still messing with her. 

  
"You gave me hope, Michael. You gave me hope that one day, I will be happy again. And it's funny that I am genuinely happy because of you. Because I am with you. You made me fall in love with you and you are so unfair for doing it. I hate you!"

  
"Samantha, I tried to avoid you."

  
"And I hope, you tried telling me the truth!"

  
"What's the difference?" Michael yelled too, fighting with Samantha's raised voice. "Your feelings for me, it is true. It is true, right?" His voice came back to being calm and soft. "I am true to you, Samantha. I'm true to you. It is still me. It's still me. Michael. I thought you love me."

  
"Yes! I love you!" Samantha screamed, crying. "I'm in love with you! Ever since I found out the whole truth, I am thinking everyday. Hoping that you will tell me that everything is just a freaking joke! But Michael, no! You are dead! You are already dead! You're not alive! You're dead!"

  
"I love you, Samantha..." Michael whispered under his breath. He looked at her with all his love but Samantha keeps on shaking her head. "I can't lose you... I love you."

  
"What do you want me to do?" Samantha scoffed and challenged. "Take my own life just to be with you?"

  
"Yes!" Michael answered right away and took another step closer to her. 

  
"What?" Samantha's voice came out as a whisper. She doesn't know if she heard his words right. "What do you mean yes?"

  
"You'll live in my world, Samantha." Michael's soft expressions are now nowhere to be seen. His eyes are dark, trying to persuade her to be with him. "Samantha, we'll be happy. I promise."

  
"You're crazy..." Samantha answered, disagreeing. "You're out of your mind."

  
"If you love me, you'll come with me." Michael said, giving emphasis on every word. "You'll be with me."

  
Samantha cannot believe what she is hearing. She didn't expect that Michael will ask her to take her own life just to be with him. But even before she can answer his out of this world demands, someone came.

  
"Sam. Who are you talking to?" Bruno asked as he approached her. He went to her home but she is not there so he figured, she will come to the place and he didn't fail.

Samantha and Michael are just exchanging looks. Both knew that Bruno is around but Bruno can only see Samantha. Michael is invisible to him.

  
"Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Bruno comforted as he cupped Samantha's cheeks. He is now standing in front of her, shadowing Michael's unknown presence. "What happened?"

  
"Is he the reason?" Michael arched his eyebrows and his voice became lower and deeper. "Is he the reason why you don't want to come with me?"

  
"Sam..." Bruno keeps on getting Samantha's attention because her eyes are still on Michael's. "Tell me, what happened?"

  
"Don't hurt him, please." Samantha pleaded to Michael.

  
"Sam, what happened?"

  
"Don't hurt him." She said as Michael approached Bruno. 

"There's a lot of them who are making your life like hell." Michael whispered with his dark groans.

  
"Sam..." Bruno continued to say as he roamed his eyes around. For sure, there is someone he can't see.

  
"Don't worry Samantha..." Michael added. "Don't worry, I'll take care of them. They can't stop us, Samantha."

  
Samantha's tears are falling as she is shaking her head to disagree. Michael closed the distance between him and Bruno. His dark eyes darted at Samantha's friend, anger is consuming him.

  
"Stop crying, Sam."

  
"Michael..." Samantha whispered, trying to stop him.

  
"They can't stop us because you know what he has that I don't? Life. Life, Samantha." Michael continued to warn as his grips snaked around Bruno's neck.

  
"Michael, no. Stop. Please." She pleaded as Bruno keeps on comforting her.

  
"He has life. I don't." Michael muttered, gripping tightly on Bruno's neck but Bruno can't feel a thing. "I can take that easily from him, Samantha. I can take his life."

  
"Please, don't." Samantha cried. "Don't hurt him."

  
"Sam, tell me. What is happening?" Bruno waited patiently for her answer.

  
"Michael! No!" She is being hysterical again but Bruno is there for her even though Michael is choking the life out of him.

  
"Sam. Michael is already dead. Sam..." Bruno tried to explain calmly.

  
"Michael!"

  
"You promised me, Samantha." Michael groaned darkly, showing the urge to kill Bruno. "You promised that you won't do what Carlie did to me!"

  
"Sam, don't cry. It's okay..."

  
"Michael, stop. Please..." Samantha's eyes are waterfalls. 

  
She remained pleading to Michael using her eyes. Michael stared at her too, the anger and hurt inside his heart are evident.

  
In a blink, Michael was now nowhere to be found. Bruno's nose started to bleed and he felt it right away. He stared at Samantha who is still in shock because of what had happened.

  
At that point, they both knew that they need to ask for someone's help.


	19. Stop

**_Trigger Warning: Suicide_ **

*********

Samantha is looking for answers and she will never stop until she finds the pieces that will solve the mystery.

  
She remembered that Michael's father mentioned something about the guitar. He said that she let Michael into her life when she took home the instrument.

  
After isolating herself for two days because of what had happened in the cemetery, Samantha is more determined now. She let go of her thoughts and all she wants is to live peacefully. 

  
She knows very well that Michael is just letting her breathe but he will show up whenever he wanted. But then, she also knew that he might be watching her every move.

  
He is everywhere. Michael is everywhere, watching.

  
"Celo!" Samantha greeted right away as she and Bruno went to the antique shop.

  
Celo just stared at them without any expressions on his face. His eyes are dark, inviting to the other side.

  
"Where's Jose? I just need to ask some questions." She added. Her voice is soft but in a rush.

  
"He is already dead." Celo stated as if he just said that the item which Samantha is asking was already sold.

  
"What do you mean?" Bruno interrupted with his knitted eyebrows. "Jose is dead?"

  
"Heart attack." 

  
Samantha is lost for words. They received another bad news but it might be unrelated to what is happening to her right now.

  
"Sam?" Bruno woke Samantha's cloudy thoughts.

  
"Celo. We need your help." She started. "The guitar. Where it came from?"

  
"Someone dropped by and left it. He didn't accept any payment or anything for trade. He just left."

  
"You remember what the person looked like?" Bruno inquired.

  
"Not really." Celo admitted. "All I remember is that, his eyes were dark. His skin was pale. Dark and curly hair."

  
It might be Michael.

  
That's what Samantha is thinking but she kept the thoughts to herself.

  
"Did he say something?" She asked.

  
"He just said that someone is meant to own it." Celo explained but his eyes are saying something else. "The guitar is cursed. You should just burn it."

  
Celo knew that a certain soul escaped from the instrument. He just can't answer how the soul was freed but he is sure that the soul is hunting for its victim.

  
And for this case, it might be Samantha.

  
Celo is having visions too about Jose's death. The guitar is too haunted that even Jose became a victim. The guitar came back to Jose's possession even though technically, Samantha still has it. He witnessed how the soul escaped from its shell, causing Jose's heart attack.

  
Samantha and Bruno need more answers. They knew that the guitar is cursed but they still need to know more about Michael and there is only one who can help them to answer it.

  
Carlie.

  
"Yes, Father. It is difficult to believe it but we need your help. We really need your help. Uncle Eli and Auntie Christie's house, yes. Thank you." 

  
Bruno called Father John, a priest from their church community and also, their friend. He already explained the situation as they came up to a plan.

  
They went to the monastery to talk to Carlie. While Bruno is on the phone, Samantha showed her sketch of Michael to Carlie just to confirm that they are talking about the same person. Carlie let her soft fingers touched the portrait as the memory from the past flashed inside her mind.

  
Bruno joined them at the long table as Carlie is still weighing how to tell her version of the story.

  
"He is always like that." Carlie smiled to herself as she is telling her past. "Intense but sweet. When he talks, you know that it is genuine. He is the sweetest guy that I've ever met."

  
Samantha agreed to Carlie's statements. That is her observations of Michael too. His charms, his sweetness, his calmness. Everything he does will make you fall in love with him and he is just being himself.

"But there was always mysterious about him." Carlie continued. "My parents didn't like him. When they found out, they got mad. We were still young, believing that love was enough. That we can overcome everything just because we love each other."

  
Series of memories came back to Carlie's mind. Those days when she was with Michael are one of the best days of her life. She cherished every moment and she also loved it everytime Michael is singing a song for her while playing his guitar.

  
"My parents..." Carlie fought her tears. "They didn't like him because he was a bad influence and Michael and his family didn't believe in God."

  
Samantha is trying to absorb the revelations as she stared at Michael's portrait before she glanced at Carlie again. Carlie's features are soft and Samantha can tell that the woman had a hard time dealing with Michael's situation.

  
"And then, he lost his grandparents. His parents and his brother soon followed. Michael, he was..." Carlie sighed deeply. The wound in her heart is aching. 

  
"He lost himself. Slowly, devastation consumed him. He got depressed. He was a total wreck and I was the only one whom he can hold on to. He wanted to disappear. To escape. It was too much for him to the point that he just wanna take his own life. He wanted us to commit suicide, together. But I couldn't do it. I just can't..."

  
Carlie closed her eyes as the scenario of that night is very vivid in her mind. 

_One rainy and dark night, Carlie and Michael were in his car. Carlie was crying her eyes out but Michael was so into it, forcing her to do it with him. He wanted to die. And he wanted Carlie to do the same so they can be together even in afterlife._

  
_Michael grabbed a gun from the car compartment and pointed it to his own temple. His eyes were very intense like it was already consumed by the dark one. His anger was just too much._

  
_"Promise me, Carlie. You'll do the same. You'll follow me." Michael groaned as the tears from his eyes started to fall. His mind was already decided._

  
_He needed the escape. He can't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle. His heart was heavy. And his love for Carlie was not enough to convince himself to stay on earth._

  
_"Carlie! Promise me!" Michael raised his voice, consumed by darkness, but Carlie has no words. He just whispered his very last words, showing what he truly feels for her until his very last breath. "I love you..."_

  
_Without hesitations, Michael shot himself. Until the last second of his life, he was hoping that Carlie will do the same but she didn't._

  
_Carlie cried her lungs out. She just couldn't do the same. Michael's blood scattered inside the car. Carlie was so afraid especially that his blood was felt on her own skin. Even his guitar that was resting on the backseat has blood on it too._

"I let him kill himself. Alone. He committed suicide. I didn't." Carlie explained to Samantha and Bruno who are still digesting the story. 

  
"Did he really expect me to follow him?" Carlie's voice raised. Anger and pain are trying to emerge from her heart. "Follow him in hell?"

  
Carlie pursed her lips and her eyes wandered around before she met with Samantha's waiting and understanding gazes again.

  
"After that incident, he haunted me. Even my family. He haunted me. He haunted us. Every night, he messed with us." Carlie shared. "He did all of that just because I broke my promise. That I didn't stay with him. That I didn't follow him in afterlife. I told him that I love him and I really meant it but what he was asking for me to do was just too much."

  
"But..." Bruno got curious and wanted to ask a question. "But he didn't mess with you anymore, right? He stopped?"

  
"Yes." Carlie nodded her head and hugged herself to calm her shivers. "He can't enter in here. Here in the monastery. He can't come after me."

  
The three remained silent. Samantha played with her fingers because it is obvious that Michael is now haunting her. Even before she can say another word again, Mother Mila and the other sisters emerged from the room.

  
"Samantha. Bruno. So you are Sister Carlie's visitors?" Mother Mila asked.

  
Since Samantha's and Bruno's family are active in the church, she knew them personally.

  
"Mother Mila." Samantha acknowledged. "We didn't know that you are staying in here too." She asked because she thought, Mother Mila is staying in the old monastery near the church.

  
"This is our extension house. This is where the novices are staying. Like Sister Carlie. I am staying here from time to time." The nun smiled. "Sister Carlie, Samantha, Bruno. I'm sorry but visitation hours are over. We have to prepare for Angelus."

  
The nuns said goodbye and in a blink, the three are alone again as the undescribable ambiance can be felt. Carlie's sad eyes met Samantha's before she stood up from her seat. Samantha and Bruno did the same.

  
"He will not stop." Carlie whisper-yelled and grabbed Samantha's arm to close their distance. Her every word is like a dagger, threatening.

  
"He will not stop chasing you and your family. All the people you love. He will not stop until they are dead and you..." She warned. "You will be like me. You'll suffer like me. We will have the same fate, Sam."

  
Slowly, Carlie's expressions softened again. She just warned Samantha about her future if Michael will continue to mess with her. She doesn't mean any harm. She just want Samantha to be safe and not to be miserable like her. The monastery is keeping her safe, strengthening her fate.

  
"Bruno..." Samantha whispered as they are now driving back to Samantha's home.

  
The sky is now dark and the city lights are striking their eyes. But, Samantha has other things to think about and she is worried to what will happen next.

  
"Tomorrow is my birthday and Michael promised that he will visit the day before my birthday. That's tonight."

  
Samantha has her sudden realizations. What had happened in the last few days are too much that she also forgot that tomorrow is already her birthday. Michael promised that he will pay a visit tonight because Samantha asked him if he can meet her parents.

  
However, that was before Samantha learned about Michael's true state.

  
But then, who can stop a determined ghost? Obviously, Michael loves to keep his promises.

  
"Father John is there. We will need him." Bruno answered. "Call Auntie Christie too. Warn her."

  
Samantha fished her bag but her cellphone is nowhere to be found.

  
"I can't find my phone. Maybe I left it somewhere." Samantha said, worriness is evident in her voice. 

  
"Here. Use mine." Bruno offered his phone and Samantha started to dial.

  
What they didn't know, something is already happening in Samantha's home and there's only one thing that Samantha needs to do to stop it.


	20. Guitar

Father John arrived in Samantha's home just like what Bruno requested. He is talking to Eli who is still anxious to what is happening right now. He has doubts on what the priest is saying to him too.

  
"The guitar? Is cursed?" Eli can't still grasp it. He can't believe that cursed materials do exist and worse, it is haunted.

  
"It might be a lost soul." Father John explained to Eli and Christie as they walked towards the visiting area. "A soul who can't let go of his life here on earth. A soul who can't rest in peace because of an unfinished business."

  
While the adults are talking about the cursed guitar downstairs, Lily is looking for Lois. Lily is Lois' nanny and she is looking for her boss' daughter to prepare the kid for bed. 

  
But, while she is walking at the hallway, she heard a ringing phone coming from Samantha's bedroom. The door is open so Lily entered the room and turned on the lights. The music from the phone is hypnotizing a soul, dragging a person towards it.

  
Lily grabbed Samantha's phone on the bed to check on it. She saw Bruno's name on the screen but the call already ended so she just placed it back on the sheets.

  
"No one is answering." 

  
Samantha's worried tone reached Bruno. She already contacted Christie's and Eli's phone too but those are unattended.

  
"Huh? Just try it again." Bruno suggested so Samantha called again.

  
Lily saw that the phone is blinking so her eyes darted at it but instead of flashing Bruno's name on the screen, Michael's bloody aura displayed on the phone.

  
Michael's stares are dark, shooting all his warnings to the young lady. Lily gasped loudly because of fear. When she is trying to escape from the room, her gazes switched on Samantha's full body mirror and there she saw, Michael's bloody reflection.

  
Lily lost it. She became hysterical and her screams are nonstop. She run her way downstairs as soon as possible.

  
"Lily! What happened?" Christie's soft voice greeted the frightened lady at the end of the stairs.

  
"There's an evil spirit upstairs!"

  
"Evil spirit?" Eli inquired. "What are you talking about?"

  
But it is too late. Lily is so scared that she doesn't care anymore. She left the house immediately, leaving everyone hanging what is really happening upstairs.

  
"Lily!" Christie yelled again but she can't do a thing to call Lily back.

  
"Mama!" Lois screamed while she's on the stairs. "He is here! He is here!"

  
The cold wind is blowing and the windows and curtains are swaying wildly, revealing Michael's dark presence outside. He is watching them, willing to take their lives.

  
"Go back to your room, Lois!" Christie approached Lois and guided her to go upstairs.

  
Eli is looking for Michael's presence since his spirit is keep on appearing on different areas of the home. Father John attempted to fish his spiritual materials inside his bag but a wooden anito display flew and hit him on the shoulder, causing the old man to fall on the floor.

  
"Father John!" Christie nursed the priest who remained lying on the ground.

  
"Eli." Father John struggled to say when Eli approached him too. "Get the guitar. Burn it. Destroy it."

  
The instrument needs to be destroyed to ruin Michael's evil actions. It is believed that the guitar is his shell that when Samantha took it home from the antique shop, Michael's soul went home with her.

  
"You can leave me in here, Bruno." Samantha said when they are just a drive away from her home.

  
"What? No." Bruno opposed. "We're going to send Michael back where he belongs."

  
"Are you not listening to Carlie?" Samantha argued. "I don't want you to be involved in this!"

  
"I won't leave you. Until the end," Bruno explained, showing his genuine concern to his friend. "I won't leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

  
While Bruno and Samantha are having their mild discussion about the situation, Eli successfully recovered the guitar from Samantha's room. Even the lights are flickering continuously, that didn't stop him to grab the haunted guitar and bring it in front of the garage.

  
Eli showered the instrument with gasoline and burned it alongside with the dried woodsticks. While he is watching the fire consumes the guitar, he noticed that it is not getting burned. The fire is around the material but the guitar remained untouched. Not a single spot messed with it.

  
Slowly, the fire which is dancing with the wind is losing its flame. The gasoline and the dried sticks didn't work. The fire is now gone and the guitar is still good as new.

  
There is no fire and it is safe to touch the materials, so much for Eli's curiosity to what magical show he just witnessed. Eli grabbed the unbruised guitar. It is not even warm as if he didn't try to burn and destroy it.

  
However, just like how evil works, the guitar ignited a fire. The guitar is burning a flame but it remained as it is. Eli screamed in pain as his arm is now burning too.

  
"Eli! Eli!" Christie called from inside the house until she came to Eli.

  
The guitar is not letting Eli to remove his grip on it. It is like his hand is glued on the burning material and he can't do something about it except for watching his own limb to burn.

  
The dark magic has its mercy and the guitar stopped from burning. It remained unburned in contrast to Eli's arm which is now suffering from a third degree burn.

  
"Christie!" Father John yelled. "Bring Eli to the hospital! Quick! I'll take care of Lois."

  
Eli's burns are really bad that there is no time to think but to just bring him to the hospital. Christie guided her husband until they are no longer in Father John's sight.

  
The lights inside the house continued to flicker like it is a some sort of a horror house. The curtains and the windows are still swaying and banging, creating a continuous knocking sound. Some displays are keep on throwing around the place too.

  
Father John went inside the house to look for Lois who is hiding in her mini tent inside her room. The lights upstairs are already dim compared to the flickering disco lights downstairs. Lois is crying her lungs out as she keeps on seeing Michael's presence everywhere even the shadows that cannot be seen by the adults' eyes.

In a heartbeat, Bruno and Samantha already reached the bothered home. They are greeted by the lights that keep on turning on and off. The wind brought shivers to their spines too.

  
"Mama! Uncle Eli! Lois!" Samantha called as she struggled her way towards the front door. Bruno followed closely behind.

  
"Sam!" Father John acknowledged when he saw their presence inside the humble home.

  
"Father John!" Samantha said. "What happened? Where are they?"

  
"Your Uncle Eli burned his arm. Your mother brought him to the hospital." The old priest explained while nursing his injured shoulder. He never stops from muttering a prayer too.

  
"What? What about Lois?" Samantha inquired, worried about her little sister.

  
Lois remained in her room but she is already outside of her tent. She keeps on calling her big sister, screaming for help. She is so frightened that she locked herself in the closet.

  
"What can we do to fight the spirit, Father?" Samantha asked the question to the priest.

  
"Sam, you are the answer to this mystery. Michael wants you." Father John explained calmly, making sure that Samantha can understand his words.

  
"Michael can't have her, Father John." Bruno opposed.

After hearing his oppositions, the pictures frames in the living room are falling on the floor one by one. A cold breeze entered the room in a flash second while the fireplace lit a warm flame. The lights were turned off permanently too.

  
"Lois? Lois!" Samantha tried to call for her sister but she can't hear any response from the kid.

  
"Sam!" Bruno called for her because she run upstairs to look for her sister. "Father." He just whispered when he approached the priest who is trying to light a candle.

  
"Follow her." The priest said and handed a lighted candle to the gentleman.

  
But, even before Bruno can took more than two steps, something happened to his body. Something is hurting from the inside and he can't move any muscle so Father John helped him to recover, leaving Samantha alone upstairs.

  
"Lois! Lois!" Samantha screamed again when she reached the floor.

  
The ambiance is colder now than the environment downstairs. The hallway remained dark too but the moonlight is giving enough light to let Samantha see her surroundings.

  
Samantha's sight caught something from the couch in the resting area while she is on her way to her sister's room. It is a brown guitar with a ribbon sticked on it. It is the same guitar that she owns but now, it is revealed that there is a special mark on it.

  
There's a letter carving below the saddle.

**MJ**

It is the guitar that Eli is trying to burn. The guitar that Samantha owns is Michael's guitar. The same guitar which she played in the haunted mansion while waiting for Bruno after they celebrated Jasmine's birthday. The same guitar that slashed her skin, giving a touch of blood on the strings.

That is why Michael is chasing her. Samantha's blood left a mark on it, waking Michael's soul. His soul followed her, framing her up to buy the guitar he left in the antique shop. And now, he is playing her life using his own hands.

  
Aside from the familiarity of the guitar that answers all her questions, there is a birthday card attached to it too. She grabbed it to confirm her instincts and there, she knew, the gift came from her knight in shining armor.

_**To the lady in my life. My great love.** _   
_**Happy Birthday!** _   
_**I love you.** _

Samantha's breathings hitched. He loves her. That's the only thing that is planted inside her mind. But then, her cloudy thinkings were interrupted by Lois' cries. Her voice is closer than what Samantha expected.

  
"Lois?" Samantha became alert again.

  
She roamed her eyes around before she tracked the hallway. Her feet automatically took a step backward when she saw Michael inside Lois' room. He is carrying the kid in a way that he can hurt her whenever he wants.

  
Michael's appearance is his true one. His white ruffled white shirt with splashes of blood all over it. His skin is pale and his face has his own blood too, especially on his right temple and right cheek.

  
"Michael! Michael. Please, put my sister down. Please..." Samantha pleaded, crying.

  
"I'm sorry, Samantha..." Michael apologized. His face is as soft as a cotton, in contrast to what he is planning to do. "I'm sorry but this is the only way I know so I can convince you to be with me. To come with me..."

"Michael..."

  
"Samantha." He said, his voice is dark as well as his eyes. "If they all die, you're gonna do the same too!"

  
"Michael, please..." Samantha continued to cry, still hearing her own little sister's pleads. "Please, not my sister. I'm begging you... Michael."

  
"Samantha!" Michael raised his voice to keep Samantha's attention to him. "You can only understand me when you lose them."

  
"No, Michael! No! Stop!"

  
"They are stopping you, Samantha!" Michael yelled back. "Their lives are stopping you."

  
For a few seconds of silence, Samantha is thinking what's the right thing to do. Michael wants her... She's the only answer to stop Michael from hurting her loved ones. 

  
So she decided,

  
"I'll go with you..." Samantha gave up and her tears are still crawling on her face. "I'll go with you... I'll go with you..."

  
Michael saw in her eyes that she is serious. That she is willing to sacrifice her life just to save her family. Samantha kneeled on the floor, crying... begging... giving all her heart to him.

  
"I'm begging you, Michael. Please..."

  
Michael lost it. He can't believe what he is seeing right now that is why when Samantha lifted her face to look at him, Michael is already gone in sight.

  
"Michael? Michael!" Samantha called but Michael is nowhere to be found.

  
She heard her sister's cries and that became her only concern right now. Her sister's safety.

  
"Lois?"

  
She stumbled inside Lois' room and she found out that Lois is hiding inside her cabinet just like what the younger one did earlier. 

  
Michael returned Lois where he found her. Safely. Not even a single strand of her hair was harmed.

  
"Are you okay? Lois?" She comforted but Lois keeps on crying. 

  
Samantha hugged her sister, making sure that the kid knows that she is safe because Samantha has her already. Samantha took the flashlight from Lois' hand.

  
"Let's go, Lois." She said and when the light struck the front of the cabinet, there is a flyer glued on it.

  
The flyer about the party in the abandoned building.

  
The party where Bruno persuaded Eli to let Samantha join the party. The same party where Samantha met Michael.

  
She grabbed the flyer from the cabinet and there's another handwritten note from Michael behind the crumpled paper.

**_To the place where we first met._ **


	21. Perfect

"Come on, Lois. We need to get out of here." Samantha muttered to her little sister as she kept the flyer in her hand.

  
The whole house is still dim as they went downstairs to meet Bruno and Father John. Bruno can move freely now as if nothing weird happened inside his body earlier. It seemed like, Michael can really control everything he wanted to control.

  
"We need to leave." Samantha told the men and they all run towards the front door.

  
"Father, we can't escape from Michael, right? Even if we run and hide, he can still find us." Bruno commented especially to the priest.

  
"Yes." Father John answered. His face is calm but his tone has a sense of urgency. "That is why we need to bless the place where the guitar came from."

  
Bruno's and Samantha's eyes met. They both knew where the guitar came from. Samantha also knew the history, confirming the only place that is lingering inside their minds.

  
"Father, I know the place. The haunted home. It is Michael's home." Bruno supplied the information.

  
"Let's hurry!" Samantha almost pushed everyone inside Bruno's car.

  
She kissed her little sister as she guided her to settle at the backseat. Bruno went to the driver's side and Father John rested on the passenger seat. But then, when everyone closed the car doors, Samantha didn't ride the car. She just made sure that Lois is comfortable and she also knew, that her sister is safe in Bruno and Father John's hands.

  
No one noticed Samantha's absence inside the vehicle. Bruno is trying to start the engine that is flickering too just like his headlights, mimicking the haunted home. Father John is also rummaging through his things, preparing for a spiritual adventure. Lois is too young to conclude that her big sister is planning something different.

  
"Sam! Where are you going?" Bruno yelled together with Lois' voice that keeps on calling her sister's name.

  
Samantha rode her scooter that she is using from time to time even though she preferred to walk around the town. Bruno saw her leaving when she drove past his car.

  
"Sam! Sam!" Bruno keep on screaming and he even get out of the car but then, Samantha's mind is all made up.

  
She drove fast, without looking back.

  
Bruno watched Samantha, driving and driving away from him. But then, just like how fate is playing with them, the flyer is dancing on the pathway where Samantha last stood. She probably lost her grip on it. Bruno picked it up since the paper seemed like an unordinary one. And there, he knew, where Samantha is going.

  
To the abandoned building.

  
All in Samantha's mind is to meet Michael and settle whatever he wants to do. In no time, she reached the abandoned place. The environment is cloudy and grey. The place is not like just an abandoned one. It looks haunted too just like the mansion.

Samantha scanned her surroundings. There is nothing unusual except her presence. She is alone in an unsafe place but it is not her concern right now. Her heart is beating loudly but she is not scared. Only nervous.

  
She might be scared at the situation right now but Samantha is brave enough to face what is waiting for her inside the building. She went to the place for Michael and she knew, he is just waiting for her.

  
"Lord, please help me." Samantha muttered her prayers.

  
She strongly believes in God, confident that the Almighty One will save her from evil. Giving all her faith, she inhaled sharply and started to walk inside the dark place.

  
Samantha reached the area where they held the party. She is standing to the exact area where she met Michael's eyes and there, she saw his brown ones across the building again.

"Michael!" She yelled in confidence. "I am here."

  
Without any expression on his face, Michael's shadow just disappeared. It's like they are reenacting what happened before. Window by window, their eyes are connecting until they reached the last one and Michael is now nowhere to be found.

  
Samantha knew where Michael is asking her to go so even the moonlight is the only source of brightness, she stumbled her way upstairs where they first met. But then, while she is taking her steps carefully on the stairs, she heard Michael's cold and shivering voice.

"I thought, I will never be happy again." He narrated and Samantha looked up but she only saw a silhouette. "But then, I met you."

  
Samantha followed the shadows with her eyes but it is now gone. However, his presence is known around the place. It is dark and heavy. Samantha continued to walk upstairs while waiting for Michael's next narrations.

  
"I could feel you already. Right from the start." His voice lingered, sending shivers to her spine. "Your anger... Your sadness..."

  
Samantha reached the hallway that will lead her to the door frame where the rooftop is. She can already see Michael's presence, walking slowly from the other side while watching her like a hawk.

  
She saw Michael again. The one that she knew. The Michael she knew who doesn't have blood on his face and on his clothes. He is in his pretend state, acting that he is alive in this world. 

  
"I can feel it Samantha. You were furious!"

  
Samantha reached the door frame, revealing the huge crack in between them. Michael is just standing from the other ground, his gazes are glued at her. She is trying to be brave but she will admit. She is starting to get nervous on what is waiting for her.

  
Death.

"But Samantha..." Michael breathed. His voice became softer. "There is more to your anger and sadness that caused me to crave for you. It's your desire... Your desire to leave this world..."

  
Michael paced back and forth, giving his stares to Samantha from time to time. She just froze on her spot, listening to what Michael is saying.

  
"Perfect! I said." He hummed, smirking. "I've met my match. Samantha, you are my perfect match."

  
Michael stopped from walking and he arched his brows at her. A smirk escaped again from his lips as his eyebrows moved a little to prove his words.

  
"Samantha..." His tone is like, playing hide and seek. It is creepy, giving her goosebumps. "I am so happy, Samantha." He added and walked closer to the crack. "I am happy because I have someone who can be with me. You won't regret this. I promise, we will be happy."

  
Samantha doesn't know what to feel. His smiles are very charming like he is just offering a simple gesture that anyone can fulfill but what he actually saying right now is very unsual. 

  
Out of this world.

  
"Michael..." His name rolled on Samantha's tongue. Her tone is sending all kinds of warnings. It has emphasis, causing Michael to knit his brows. "Michael, how can we be happy? How can we be happy if our love is selfish?"

  
"You hate them, right? You hate your family. You want to escape them, right?"

  
"But not in this manner!"

  
"Then how?" Michael's eyes darkened. "How?"

  
There is an electric spark that connected their eyes. Their love is too much but they have different visions. They are both weighing the situation but for sure, they can't be together. 

  
Not in this world.

  
While Samantha and Michael are having their staring game. Bruno, Father John, and Lois reached the haunted mansion.

  
"Lois? Be brave, okay?" Father John told Lois while they are walking towards the dark home. "We just need to bless this home."

  
"But Father? What will brother Bruno do? Where is he going?" Lois asked as her cries are still evident in her tone.

  
Bruno just dropped them off in the haunted place. Samantha needs someone who will keep her sane, making her believe that death is not the answer. He is so willing to save Samantha from Michael. 

  
He will not let Michael take Samantha from her family. Bruno is so sure about his decision that even though he knows that it is dangerous to fight a ghost, he will do anything just to help and save Samantha so he decided to drive his way to the abandoned building.

  
The haunted place is as dark as ever especially that Michael and Samantha is just a step away from the huge crack, offering themselves to the dark one. 

  
"You promised! You promised me, Samantha!" Michael yelled, throwing the reality of words to her.

  
"Michael, yes. I promised." Samantha muttered. 

  
She is now calmer than before. Her eyes are not glassy but her expressions are full of unknown emotions. She looks calm but her heart is rumbling.

  
"I promised that is why I am here." She continued. "But I will go with you not because I love you. I will go with you because I love them!"

  
"Samantha, no! You're wrong!" Michael opposed. "We're going to be happy, Samantha! I really love you. I love you..."

  
"Michael, I love you too." Samantha answered softly. "That's what I truly feel and I can say it to you over and over again." Her tears started to fall one by one. "But I cannot promise you that we are going to be happy. That I am going to be happy."

  
"But why? Samantha..." His voice lowered too, his eyes are becoming clouded with tears.

  
"Because coming with you is a big sin, Michael." She said, confessing her faith. "Leaving this world, taking my own life, is a huge sin... I'll be sad and depressed because I chose to leave my sister, Lois. That also meant that I didn't give my mother a second chance. All along, what I knew about her was wrong."

  
"Stop! Samantha, stop!" He groaned and turned his back on her. "I don't wanna hear it."

  
"I'm sorry, Michael." Samantha's hands clasped together. "I'm sorry if I let you believe that we want the same thing. At first, yes. I miss my father. It is different now, Michael. I want to be with my family."

  
"You are like Carlie!" Michael bursted in anger, facing her. "You are the same! You fooled me!"

  
"Carlie loves you!" Samantha cleared it. "But it is just different to what you want!"

  
"No!" Michael refused to hear it. "She left me hanging! That's what she did!" His eyes are dark and his anger is making his visions blurry.

  
They are engulfed in silence because Samantha didn't speak. She just let Michael's dark stares die down. Michael really wants her to be with him. No buts. No what ifs. He loves her and she loves him. That is enough reason for him.

  
But then, no one knows how long Michael will stay on earth. Father John and Lois are already inside the dark mansion.

  
"I exorcise this house of every evil spirit!" Father John declared while blessing the area with holy water. Lois remained standing beside the priest, crying.

  
All the lights started to flicker and every display are falling apart. The priest continued to recite his prayers and let the blessed water clean the home with unwanted spirits.

  
"Our Father who art in Heaven..."

  
The haunted mansion is fighting back, refusing to accept the presence of the Lord but Father John keeps on muttering prayers and spraying holy water.

  
In contrast to what is happening to the mansion, the abandoned building seemed peaceful and quiet except to what Michael and Samantha are having.

  
"Samantha, I can't take it anymore. I don't wanna be alone." Michael confessed with his soft voice and his tears are starting to mess with his eyes. Depression is hitting him really hard. "I don't wanna be angry. I don't wanna be sad. I don't wanna be alone..."

"Why don't you let go?" Samantha asked as their gazes are getting blurry with tears.

  
"How?" Michael shook his head. "How Samantha?"

  
"Try to forgive, Michael." Samantha muttered her words carefully. "Forgive your parents for leaving you in the most unexpected way. Forgive Carlie. Forgive me. Forgive everyone who hurt you."

  
Michael stared on the ground as Samantha is still giving him the comfort he needed. But then, Michael's mind is very clouded that he refused to let go of everything.

  
"No!" He gritted his teeth, his eyes are still on the ground. "No!"

  
Michael lost his grip to himself that the moment he yelled his opposition, his looks changed. He is back to his bloody appearance again. 

  
The true him. 

  
The true Michael.

"For the Lord has designed his Holy Temple..."

  
Lois didn't stop from crying. Father John is scanning the whole room, watching if there are any changes that is happening in the room. Everything is getting wild, pieces of materials keep on flying across the room. The windows are banging continuously too and the cold breeze is blowing.

  
Something caught the priest's attention. There is a flat wood above the fireplace where the urns are resting. The names of Michael's family are written on each urn, including his own.

  
Father John continued to bless the home but the damage is very severe. He lost his balance and fell on the floor. The spirits are keeping him down but Lois remained unharmed that even she is helping the priest to go back on his feet, nothing is throwing on her way. But for Father John, he is having a hard time and just let himself glued on the ground.

  
"Take this." 

  
He gave the bottle of holy water to the kid and instructed her what to do. They both muttered their prayers and Lois attempted to bless the urns. The moment a drop of something holy hit Michael's urn, he felt it inside his body.

  
A burning liquid is slashing his system from within and if it works out, Michael will suffer. His anger is almost reaching its peak and no one knows what he can possibly do to Samantha and to her loved ones especially that he already has the perfect time to force Samantha to cross to the other side.


	22. Peace

Michael's dark eyes found Samantha and she knew, something strange is happening to him but she doesn't know exactly what it is.

  
"I'm not the only one who is waiting for you on the other side, Samantha." Michael keep on persuading despite of the burning sensation that he is feeling from within. "Henry. He is with me. Your father."

  
"My father?" Another tear tickled her skin. "He is with you?"

  
Michael's eyes darkened with selfishness and anger. He stared at Samantha in a way that she can't decipher.

  
Michael spoke again with a deeper voice. A voice that is coming from a deeper level of the ground.

  
"Roses are red. Violets are blue." He recited. "If I die now, will you die too?"

Samantha is having her second thoughts. This is what she originally wants. To be with his father. And now, she has Michael too. The man she loves.

  
And most importantly, she can save her loved ones from darkness and death.

  
Michael just watched her while she takes a look at the huge crack which is keeping them apart. It is very clear that Michael is slowly having his victory, persuading Samantha to be with him.

  
"Sam! Where are you?" Bruno's voice lingered but he is still downstairs so Michael and Samantha remained unbothered.

  
Samantha looked at Michael and he just nodded. His eyes are full of hope. She closed her eyes and spread her arms, preparing herself to jump in the huge crack. She lifted her foot, hanging it on the top of the crack. 

But when she is on the process of letting go,

  
"Sam!" Bruno yelled her name and that caused Samantha to wake up from her deep, agonizing sleep.

  
He arrived just in time to save her from crossing to the other side but then, the show is not yet done.

  
Samantha looked back and saw Bruno who is running towards her. Michael's attention is on Bruno too, who is now seeing Michael with his very own eyes which caused him to take a step back.

  
"Bruno." Samantha muttered while gripping on Bruno's arm. The men keep on staring at each other but their emotions are different. "Bruno, my father is with him."

  
"Sam!" Bruno tried to wake Samantha from her cloudy thoughts. He keeps on giving Michael a look too. He is in total disbelief. "Sam, Michael is dead! He is dead. Don't be fooled by his words!"

  
"Samantha..." Michael whispered. "Henry is with me. Your father is with me..."

  
Bruno knew that Michael's unworldly powers are strong but he has a more powerful weapon for a restless spirit. He fished the bottle of holy water from his pocket that Father John gave to him. However, when he is on the act of showering Michael with the blessed water while muttering his silent prayer, an invisible force stopped him from doing so.

  
"Bruno!" Samantha yelled because Bruno's arm are being controlled.

  
Bruno tried to fight back but nothing can do. Samantha keeps on whispering his name until she realized that Michael is controlling Bruno's movements.

  
"Bruno?" She muttered again.

  
The bottle fell in the crack and slowly, Bruno's hand is being forced to pin behind his back. The burning sensation is starting to emerge from within and Bruno cannot deny the excruciating pain. 

  
Michael's eyes are as dark as ever. His brows are knitted, very determined to hurt Bruno or possibly, take his life. He almost had Samantha but Bruno interrupted them so he needs to start from scratch again. Bruno ruined his plan and Michael will not let it slide.

  
He pursued his evil plan until Bruno was pushed back at the hallway, already lying on the ground. Bruno can't still move his muscles because Michael is preventing him to budge.

"Michael!" Samantha screamed, her tears rolling. "Michael! That's enough!"

  
Michael didn't stop from doing the evil thing. Bruno is now screaming as if death is chasing him.

  
"Bruno! Bruno!" She tried to nurse her friend but nothing can do.

  
She is having a glimpse of what Michael can do to her loved ones. First, he got Bruno. And then one by one, Michael will haunt all of them until Samantha is the only one alive.

  
Back in the mansion, the power of the unknown is now stronger. Father John and Lois are struggling to finish a prayer. Lois even fell on the floor when she tried to stand on a chair so she can bless the urns at close distance.

  
"Our Father who art in Heaven..."

  
Lois is trying to calm her cries as she keeps on reciting the prayers her mother taught her to pray at night. She sprinkled the holy water again and Michael felt an acid slashed his cheek. The prayers are now working and for every drop of holy water Lois managed to hit Michael's urn, Michael can feel it inside his body that he can't help but to groan in pain.

  
"Michael! Please stop! I'm begging!" Samantha cried when she looked back at Michael, unaware of the pain he is fighting.

  
Bruno is still lying on the ground, screaming in undescribable pain. His limbs are being restricted that if it continues, he might break his bones.

  
"Bruno! Bruno!" 

  
Samantha doesn't know what to do anymore. Bruno is now between life and death. She can see it clearly from her friend's face. She knew very well based from Michael's dark eyes that he will not stop from hurting Bruno until she gives in.

  
She was left with no choice.

  
She needs to come with Michael in order to stop him. Because if not? He will kill Bruno and after that, Michael will chase her family until no one is left breathing.

  
The death will be gruesome and unmerciful.

  
"Michael! Stop!" Samantha looked back at Michael who is now caressing his chest because of the burning feeling inside his body due to the spiritual activity in the mansion. "I'll come with you! Just don't hurt them! Please!"

  
Michael gritted his teeth, trying to fight the pain and the rumbled emotions inside of him. It is very intense and it is confusing him. He was taken aback when Samantha stood up, taking her words seriously. He is starting to get weak but he can't watch Samantha to hurt herself.

  
He is massaging his chest, trying not to fall on the ground because of the pain that is consuming his system. Samantha is not thinking clearly anymore, her mind and existence are clouded. She started to run towards the crack and Michael's eyes widened at the gesture.

  
Everything is happening too fast.

  
"Sam!" 

  
Bruno tried to stop her despite of his struggled breathings. He is still in maximum pain and he cannot do something to save her aside from hoping that his screams will wake her from the darkest dream.

  
Everything came to a slow motion. Michael's eyes are glued at her who is still running closer to him. Her tears keep on falling, determined to take her own life so she can be with him.

  
But Michael will not let it happen. He wants her but he is in complete shock that Samantha will really do it. He is confused, rumbled with anger, selfishness, and pain but love is fighting back.

  
He is so blinded with anger and hate but now, he can see right through her. She will really sacrifice her life to please him and save her family. And most of all, her love for him is genuine and unselfish.

  
Michael stared at the crack and his breathings hitched. When he switched his gazes back to Samantha, she is now in the air because she already jumped towards the crack. 

But even before Samantha's presence is engulfed by the darkness, Michael is able to hold her hand, preventing her from falling.

Samantha looked at Michael, surprised. Right through his soul. Michael saved the woman he loves. Michael saved Samantha from death even though he wants her to be with him in his own world.

  
Michael's eyes are now soft. These are the eyes that Samantha loves to stare at. He keeps on shaking his head, implying that he will not let something bad happen to her. But then, he can't still free his mind whether to save her or to let her consumed by the crack.

  
Their eyes are connecting, sending all the words that only the two of them can understand. No doubt, their love for each other are real that even life and death cannot break their love apart.

  
"Michael..." Samantha whispered as a tear escaped from her eyes. "Just let me go..."

  
Michael woke up from his selfish dreams which caused Bruno not to feel the pain anymore but he remained lying on the ground because he is too weak to move. 

  
Michael loves Samantha so much just to let her hand go. She will be with him but it is not worth it. Her words keep on repeating inside his mind that she will not be happy even though she is with him. He is making a huge mistake that he will always regret.

  
All he wants is for her to be happy... Truly happy...

  
Without any hesitations, Michael used all his strength to lift Samantha. He saved her from the huge crack, choosing her life rather than his own personal and selfish interests.

  
Their bodies both fell on the ground, away from the call of death. They stood on their knees and wasted no time to hug each other tightly, letting their precious tears to fall continuously.

  
His real heart won the situation. He still has the biggest heart that one can offer.

  
Michael let everything go. He let go of the anger, hurt, and pain in his heart. He forgave everyone whom he can't forgive before. His heart is now clear and his love for Samantha is the only thing that matters.

  
She became his light and only hope.

  
They broke the hug but they remained close to each other. Michael cupped her cheeks and brushed the tears that are continuously falling from her eyes. His soft eyes stared at her as he is cherishing every second they have. He smiled sweetly at her and she did the same too. 

  
Samantha doesn't have any idea that the clock is ticking and Michael will be gone in her sight anytime from now as the blessing of the haunted home is still ongoing.

  
Michael let her cheeks go and it is now Samantha's turn to caress his left cheek with her right hand. He absorbed her soft touch and sacrificed looking at her eyes so he can just feel her warmth. In a blink, he transformed to his earthly self with no blood on his face.

  
They became Michael and Samantha once again.

  
The happy and in love couple who are sharing their loving moments in their safe haven.

  
Michael opened his eyes and held Samantha's hand which is still cupping his cheek. The tears didn't stop from falling and Samantha already realized that he is saying goodbye. He is already at peace and he is just waiting for his time.

  
He is now at peace as well as his mansion which is now quiet and peaceful, leaving Father John and Lois safe.

  
Samantha is trying to stop her cries but her tears just keep on falling. She loves him so much but he needs to go. They love each other but they belong to different worlds.

  
Michael can't stop his tears too. He just stared at her lovingly, trying to memorize her soft features. His heart is already exploding because his love for her is overflowing. He tightened his grip on her hands before he closed his eyes again for a short second. He gave her a very sweet smile and his eyes twinkled with the numerous stars under the dark sky.

"I love you..." Michael whispered. 

  
His words are very genuine, coming from the bottom of his heart. This is what he truly feel for her. 

  
He loves her.

  
Samantha's heart melted and no words can explain what she really feel for him. She is so in love with him too and she believes that words cannot express it properly so she grabbed his collar and let their lips meet.

  
The kiss caused the fireworks inside their hearts to explode. The kiss is more than enough to show their love for each other. Michael and Samantha proved that love is boundless and limitless. It has no boundaries.

  
However, the time comes to an end despite of the everlasting love.

  
No one broke the kiss but Michael started to fade and slowly, his presence is disappearing from Samantha's sight. The cold breeze blew until Michael drifted away from her, leaving her kissing the wind.

Samantha stared to where Michael's presence is seen before. Another tear escaped from her eyes but she already accepted their fates. 

  
Michael is now gone. He is now in a peaceful place and for sure, he is now an angel who is watching over her.

  
Michael disappeared in the air together with his precious guitar that is resting on Samantha's couch. The shell came home too with its owner.

  
The sadness. The pain. The anger. The hate.

  
Samantha let it go too just like Michael. Her heart is now also at peace that even though she experienced a nightmare, she still believes that meeting Michael is a blessing in disguise. It is Michael who helped her realize that there is more to life than death.

  
Everyone is safe now. The bothered souls are now resting in peace, leaving Samantha and her loved ones out of a selfish grip that will take their lives. The untold mystery is now solved but for Samantha, everything will remain a mystery.

  
Even though they were engulfed in their darkest nightmares, Samantha still believes that Michael gave her the light and hope that she will be happy again. And he is not wrong with that.

  
He might be her darkest nightmare but for sure, Michael is Samantha's sweetest reverie that she will treasure forever.

*********

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes, this is the end of Sweet Reverie. I'm sure, we have different versions of endings we want for this book but I hope, this is the perfect light for the darkness. They let go of the pain and hate as they both embraced love. After all, happy endings are not always focusing on how the characters should be together :)
> 
> I'll also take this chance to thank everyone who supported this book, silent reader or not, from the very start until the end. I appreciate all of you and I can't thank you enough for it. It is so lovely to know how this story affects you. It really means a lot and I'm glad that I can help you in any way. Thank you so much ❤
> 
> If this book gave you a good time, maybe you can try some of my books too? It is nice hearing from all of you.
> 
> Again, thank you so much and happy holidays!!!

**Author's Note:**

> See yah on twitter! [shamone_giiiirl](https://mobile.twitter.com/shamone_giiiirl)
> 
> I'm in Wattpad too - dspectabilis


End file.
